


Valkyrie

by xThirteen



Series: Valkyrie [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xThirteen/pseuds/xThirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Palaven the Normandy is shot into an asteroid belt by a rogue ship. However, EDI notices that a large section of the asteroids are connected by a breathable atmosphere and are also utilizing a highly advanced cloaking device. When the Normandy passes the barrier and lands on the planet, the crew discovers not a barren group of asteroids, but a hidden planetoid with lush wildlife and a race of aliens never before contacted. These aliens, winged, birdlike humanoids known as the Valkyrie, have kept themselves hidden using technology from an ancient Inusannon cache recovered several thousand years prior, but now with the Reaper invasion approaching it seems that even they are forced to involve their dwindling race. Commander Shepard, reunited with Garrus and several members of the Normandy crew, enlists the help of a Valkyrie named Akuza to track down pieces of Inusannon technology in order to defeat the Reapers and take back the galaxy! An original twist on the plot of Mass Effect 3 with original and canon romances, well known and unfamiliar faces and new and old dangers!</p><p>Chapter One: Following the Reaper invasion of Earth, Shepard heads to Palaven to rescue the Primarch and pick up an old flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Razbliuto (POV Shepard)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! Thirteen here. The first chapter is terribly short, I know, and I'm not sure if I have the whole title/chapter/story name thing right, but I had to get the boring stuff out of the way to make way for the meaty rest of the fanfic! I guess this is more of a tease than anything, but it gets some info out in the open to start with. Stay tuned! :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Reaper invasion on Earth, the Normandy crew heads to Palaven to pick up the Primarch and an old friend. Commander Shepard finds it hard to adjust to her old flame Kaidan being back on the ship, especially in light of her new relationship with Garrus. Will they be able to coexist for the good of the galaxy?

  
Chapter One: Razbliuto  
**The sentimental feeling you have about someone you once loved, but no longer do.**

_That's when she said "I don't hate you boy,_  
I just wanna save you while  
There's still something left to save."  
That's when I told her "I love you girl,"  
But I'm not the answer for  
The questions that you still have.

__

"I'm surprised you haven't chewed a hole in the wall there yet, but I've heard good news about your work with the troops. Things are alright on Palaven. My task force is anxious for some 'real action' but you and I both know that the longer it doesn't come to that, the better. 

I’m sure being grounded is rough, but don't forget that you died once and still managed to get the last 'screw you,' on the Collectors. There's nothing you can do to force them to come around and beating yourself up over it won't accomplish anything either. Just sit tight and try to prepare for when they finally have to admit you're right. None of us want that day to come, but we all know it will. 

I miss you too, Shepard. Don't work too hard. 

Garrus"

My fingers ran along the edge of the holo as I read and reread it, leaning against the window. New York City, ever alive and unwary, the same as it had been for the past six months. Every now and again they shuttled me to another city for awhile to give a lecture about the Collectors and the Omega 4 relay or to do a ridiculous interview with some yuppie reporter (A webzine called "Battle Tits" hadn't stopped messaging for weeks), but other than that I was muzzled and flightless, stripped of my Spectre status and kept out of sight. They refused to believe. Ignorance really was blissful, not that the feeling was familiar to me.

To cling to something familiar I had kept up with some of my squad via email, Garrus, Jack and Thane in particular. They always offered the same helpful condolences and words of empty hope, "bide your time, siha," "they'll come around," "fuck em, they'll have to listen eventually," but it didn't really make chomping the bit any easier. I didn’t bother complaining- I had everything a career girl could possibly want: Big, shiny office overlooking the most attractive part of the city, handsome, buff lieutenant to follow my every command, a lengthy tab at virtually every bar on the planet. I couldn’t imagine the looks I would get if I mentioned how dismal it all was. Every now and again when I felt particularly complacent I stopped by the memorial board and ran my fingers over the name “Jacob Taylor.” It kept my fire burning with hatred for the Reapers, a good reminder of what was yet to come. 

"Commander!"

The triangular form of Lieutenant James Vega marched into my office with a snappy salute and I quickly dropped the holo on my desk. I was concerned that he might match my expression with the letter and realize how it had inched under my skin, but Vega wasn’t exactly the most perceptive soldier. I turned around casually and raised my eyebrows at him, leaning back on my desk.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore, Lieutenant," I replied, smoothing my jacket. The sun lanced through the windows, illuminating every wrinkle in the smart black fabric. I was too distracted to enjoy the beautiful weather. 

"Not supposed to salute you either," he answered with an unchanged expression. Good old Vega. At first I was a bit wary of the fauxhawked meathead, but he was a great soldier and had grown on me. “We gotta go. The defense committee wants to see you."

All of a sudden I felt a blush rise to my cheeks at the fact that I had just been feeling sorry for myself. Was this what groundwork had reduced me to? An emotional, paranoid shadow of my former self? Banishing the thought from my mind, I didn’t hesitate to follow him out the door. Vega was more of a strutter than a jogger, so when he double-timed it down the hallway my heart rate accelerated even more.

"Sounds important. What's going on?"

"Couldn't say, just told me they needed you. Now."

Though I tried to press him for more details, that was the most I got out of him. Resigning myself to waiting, I raised my eyebrows as a familiar face rounded the corner, expression serious as he approached. Anderson looked years older, though it had only been a few months since I'd last seen him. Regardless of this fact he smiled genuinely when he reached me, shaking my hand and giving my stomach a pat.

"You look good Shepard, maybe a little soft around the edges," he chuckled as I greeted him, taking off down the hallway with us. "How are you getting used to being relieved of duty?"

"It's not so bad once you get used to the hot food and soft beds," I joked, rolling my eyes. The people in the hallway around us were beginning to buzz and quicken their pace as well. "What's going on? Why's everyone in such a hurry?"

"Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets," he answered, face suddenly becoming grim. "Something’s heading our way. Something big.”

I stopped short on the stairwell, causing Vega to collide hard with the middle of my back. He swore loudly in Spanish and stumbled back a few steps as my breath caught in my throat, brain trying to wrap around what I was about to hear.

"Reapers?" I asked breathlessly. I suddenly felt as if I’d run a few miles and it had nothing to do with me being ‘soft around the edges.’

“Not sure, but you and I have the same suspicions.”

"If it is, we're not ready. Not even close. You can tell the committee that unless we're planning on talking the Reapers to death, whatever we're about to do is a waste of-"

"I know you're angry about being grounded. I know you're pissed off because nobody's listened about the Reapers," Anderson cut me off, as sympathetic as he was firm. "The fact of the matter is that nobody else has seen what you have. You have influenced the Council, blown up the council, spoken to Reapers, blown up Reapers, fought collectors, blown up collectors, scouted a relay, blown up a relay..."

"I had no other choice Commander. The Reapers could have gotten a jump on us."

"I know that Shepard. But not everyone else does. We need your expertise now, despite whether or not you agree with the events of the last few months."

I pursed my lips with defeat as we continued down the hallway, turning this way and that until we reached the lobby outside the office of the defense committee. There was no point in arguing, though I knew exactly what the outcome of this meeting would be. 

"Admiral Anderson!" a voice called, and I felt my stomach leap up into my throat.

There he stood, looking just the same as he had a year or two ago. I chewed on my lip uncomfortably when the form of Kaidan Alenko materialized out of the crowd, hanging back ever so slightly. The last time we had spoken in person was on Horizon and I had never responded to his letter that followed. It was safe to assume that our relationship had come to a slow and grinding halt before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Major, it's good to see you," Anderson started, but I felt the weight of Kaidan's stare slide onto me.

"Shepard?" 

"Major?" I asked, not familiar with his title. He looked as uncomfortable as I felt, though I hoped it wasn't showing as plainly for me.

"You hadn't heard?" Anderson asked with surprise. I could practically see Kaidan squirm. 

"No, I can't say I had.”

"Yeah, things have been... well-" Kaidan started, but I held up a hand. My heart had begun to thud against my ribcage and I was eager to avoid the awkwardness. 

"It's been awhile. Glad I bumped into you."

"Yeah... me too."

Anderson looked from me to Kaidan and back again, and it almost seemed as if he were going to inquire before an uppity page poked her head out of the office nearby. I could barely contain a sigh of relief as we were summoned into the defense room. Kaidan's eyes followed me as I made my way down the hallway and a frown tugged on the corner of his mouth. 

"You know the Commander?" Vega asked, coming up behind him and nudging Kaidan's elbow. 

"Yeah, I used to." 

 

****

...ONE WEEK LATER...

 

I woke suddenly to a rapping on my door, hands reaching out to grab the boy that had just disappeared in flames before my very eyes. I paused for a moment to get my bearings, checking the clock on the nightstand. It was well past the time I’m usually up and about, but my sleep had been feverish and fitful. After the disaster in New York I’d been having the same dream, over and over, chasing a little boy through a forest until he burst into flames. I’m not sure whether or not it was a welcome reprieve from dreams of exploding buildings and the screams of civilians- it exhausted me in its own way. 

Having some of the old crew aboard the ship was a relief, although I didn’t see the tension between Kaidan and I subsiding anytime soon. Though he and James were constantly at each other’s hips talking about workout routines and training exercises and which sniper rifle was the most elite, he always looked at me as if he has something to say. I knew the time would come eventually, but I tried to put it off as long as possible. Part of me wondered whether he knew about Garrus and I, a large part of which _really_ preferred he didn’t. However, news on a small ship travelled fast and with a majority of the same crew (thanks to my insistence, so I kicked myself for that one) I was sure he’d find out eventually.

Jack had rejoined us as well and after landing a solid punch to my nose for working with Cerberus, she couldn’t wait to get back aboard the Normandy and “kick some ass.” She had been working at Grissom Academy for quite some time and suddenly found herself “freed up to take a field trip” with her group of student biotics. Of course she failed to mention that the “field trip” wasn’t authorized and “freed up” meant technically kidnapping her students and leaving the school with no notice. Luckily her entire group of biotics was more than happy to join us to “kick some ass” (just when I was hoping Jack wouldn’t rub off on anybody), and Grissom Academy couldn’t force a Spectre to return students that were willing to leave on the Normandy. Of course Jack had explained that this had all been part of her plan and she hadn’t told me so I wouldn’t screw it all up. There was no arguing with her, but at least she’d taken my advice and grown some hair.

And then there was Liara, little blue devil that she was. She had always been a little too touchey-feely for my taste, especially lately, but after this long together and so many casualties, I couldn’t say I wasn’t pleased with her knack of showing up in random locations with a steaming mug of black coffee for me. I constantly had to remind her she wasn’t my secretary, to which she responded by constantly reminding me that I was her friend. Between an uppity Joker, an inquisitive EDI (who had scared the shit out of everyone by taking the psycho doctor’s body), an edgy Kaidan, a flirty Vega, and an aggressive Jack, I welcomed a mellow Liara for a break from reality every once in awhile. It made me miss a reliable Garrus.

The rapping insisted, so I grunted and hauled myself out of bed, trying to look even remotely presentable. The door opened to reveal Liara who- big surprise- thrusted a steaming mug of black coffee into my hands and pulled up a map of the Trebia System over my fishtank. I wondered how she could possibly be so ready to get down to business, but it didn’t take long for me to realize I was a good couple hours behind everyone else. 

“We’re almost to Menae, it’s not like you to oversleep for so long. Rough night?” she asked as I sipped the sacred brew. 

“I haven’t exactly gotten what you’d call a good night’s sleep lately,” I replied, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and blinking at the map. 

“Anything you’d like to talk about?” she offered, but I shook my head and gestured toward the map. She doesn’t bring it up again. “The majority of the fighting is here along the northern border of these craters, and unfortunately where the main camp is as well. Navigator Hawke believe if we’re going to find Primarch Fedorian, it’s going to be here.”

I nodded and shrugged, never one to argue with our Navigator. The upstart young soldier who had replaced Pressley was a bit of a pup, but she was as skilled at pathfinding as Joker was at steering. They made a good team, although I swore I caught EDI scowl at the two of them joking every now and again.

“How much time do I have?”

“A half hour before touchdown, Commander. Joker has already notified the outpost that-“

I swore and began to dart around my cabin, grabbing towels and my uniform before disappearing into the bathroom. Liara continued patiently about landing procedure and preparations, talking to me through the door as I thanked God for military showers only being a minute long. I dressed quickly and followed her to the elevator, down through the ship, and past the now-abandoned mess hall as the Normandy slowly descended upon Palaven’s moon. 

“Jack and I have already repaired the communications tower, but it appears that there’s an issue with the Primarch,” she went on as I met the crew in the briefing room. 

“Of course there is! And what’s that?”

“He’s dead, and the base is taking heavy casualties.”

With a grim expression I looked around at my squad and lowered my helmet onto my head, waiting for the bay doors to open. Everyone looked as if they’d been ready for quite some time, though nobody mentioned it. Maybe Anderson was right and I had gotten a little soft around the edges. At least Joker had taken care of my hamster while I’d been away.

“Guess that complicates things a little bit. Kaiden, Vega, you’re coming with me. Jack, Liara, stand by for backup,” I ordered as the smell of burning steel and gunfire reached my nose through the doors. The ashen sky was lit with fire as a chorus of explosions met our ears. Everyone looked at least a little bit nervous. “Move out!”

It was a short trip and a few hostile husks to reach the main camp from where we landed. At one point I chided Vega for getting extra breathy on me, but he assured me it was because of the thin atmosphere and explained that he liked adrenaline better than oxygen anyway. I chuckled and couldn’t help but agree that sometimes it seemed as if his brain wasn’t getting quite enough air, so he called me a ‘pendejo.’ I think that means ‘super hilarious person’ because that’s obviously what I was being.

The massive metal gates of the outpost lowered to allow us entry, though the edgy soldiers standing guard seemed inclined to shoot anything that moved. Judging by the sounds coming from over the ridge it appeared that Menae was not holding up well against the Reapers. The turians pointed us in the direction of a briefing tent with a hulking figure inside, poring over strategy maps and holding his head in his hands. He made the turian next to him look tiny in comparison.

“General Corinthus?” I asked as I approached, studying his vivid facepaint. 

“Commander Shepard,” he said, clasping my hand and looking more than relieved to see a friendly face. “I wish I met you with better news. Without quick reinforcements our outpost is destined to fall, and the Primarch was shot down trying to escape.”

“I heard. Have you chosen a successor yet?”

“Yes, his name is Victus, although I regret to say that he is at a camp further south, and the way is riddled with... those things.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed, sending Kaidan off to update the Normandy on the situation and our course of action. Of course the new Primarch was leagues away, God forbid we be able to just waltz into an outpost and pick up what we came for after having some chips and dip with people that didn’t want to murder or indoctrinate us. Liara and Jack had mentioned several new types of Reaper minions after their mission to fix the comm tower and none of them sounded particularly friendly.

“Lieutenant Tragus is about to begin plotting the most efficient way through the chaos, although all paths will be risky,” he continued, gesturing to the smaller turian next to him. “Our Reaper advisor should be arriving shortly to get you through more quickly as well...”

I was about to suspiciously ask exactly what a “Reaper advisor” was when a familiar voice met my ears.

“Don’t start the party without me! I’m on it, Shepard. We'll find you the Primarch."

My breath caught in my throat as I heard footsteps drawing near. New armor, but the person inside it was still the same, scars and all. Garrus Vakarian approached the General and myself with a sense of dignity he hadn't possessed before, even as Archangel. The cast on the side of his face was now gone, revealing canyons and marred lines on his mandible and the side of his head from our original reunion back on Omega. He looked strong, severe and capable.

"Y-you're alive!" I said, trying my best to contain my relief and excitement. 

I hadn't heard from him since the attack on Palaven had begun and had developed a habit of assuming the worst. He took my hand in his, placing his other palm on top of mine and giving it a squeeze. An electric shock ran from the tips of my fingers to the top of my head as he smirked at me.

"I'm hard to kill, you should know that."

"It's just... it's really good to see you."

"Vakarian couldn’t have gotten here faster after I announced you'd arrived at the station," the General said, making Garrus sheepishly drop his gaze to the floor.

"I ah- *ahem* had some business on this side of the outpost. It's good to see you too Shepard."

"James, this is Garrus Vakarian. He helped me stop the Collectors, and he's one hell of a soldier," I said, trying to alleviate the awkwardness by introducing the two. 

Garrus clasped Vega’s hand warmly, shaking it and exchanging pleasantries. However, his friendly demeanor faltered ever so slightly as Kaidan returned from his status report. 

“Kaidan.”

 _"Vakarian,"_ Kaidan growled, coming to a stop next to me. 

The two stared each other down and I finally got my answer concerning whether or not Kaidan was in the loop. It suddenly explained why he always looked as if he had something bothersome on the tip of his tongue. Vega looked from one to the other with a positively clueless expression before interjecting obliviously.

"It's good to finally meet another one of Shepard's Cerberus crew, I heard you guys really stuck it to 'em. She talks about you all the time."

It was turn to be embarrassed, especially now that the tension between Kaidan and Garrus hung as heavily as the smell of death and destruction on the winds. I wasn’t sure which was more intimidating at this point, but thankfully Garrus seemed highly unbothered and gestured to a nearby tent.

“The General and I are about to brief the Primarch on the extraction. Would you care to join us?” he asked, and I nodded vigorously before turning to the boys.

“Stay here and plot out our course with Lieutenant Tragus. I’ll be back after I talk with the Primarch.”

The two men saluted and watched my retreating back as I followed Garrus and Corinthus across the camp to yet another steel tent a couple yards away. This one housed a small comm system with terrible static, which made me wonder just how bad it had been before Liara and Jack had fixed the tower.

"You and the big guy don't seem so friendly," Vega observed as he and Kaidan looked over a map of the outpost and the notes Tragus had taken.

"It's complicated," Kaiden said curtly. 

"Complicated like, the way he held her hand and stared into her eyes, complicated?"

"What are you- no, wait, nevermind. I don't care."

“I heard you guys used to be sweet on each other back in the Collector days.”

“Vega, I swear to God.”

"Say no more, I get it. See, I can be observant when I want to."

“I’d really rather you didn’t.”

Meanwhile, a hundred feet away, the two turians took turns explaining the layout of the moon and the most preferable paths to attempt in order to reach the southern camp. As per usual it was never a matter of how to prevent death but how to minimize it, and Garrus and I exchanged more than one glance concerning the ruthless arithmetic of battle against the Reapers. No matter which way you painted it, without backup Palaven was going to fall to the Reapers. The only available support was the Krogan, which was why the Primarch was so paramount. If I could just get the two parties to sit down and talk it out, Palaven might be saved.

“Joker to Commander Shepard, do you copy?” the voice of Joker called as I made my way back across camp to the drawing board.

"We're in the middle of a warzone Joker, can it wait?"

"It's the Normandy, Commander. She's acting like she's possessed. Shutting down systems, powering up weapons. I can't find the source!"

"Alright, stand by. We might have to bug out. Kaidan, can you head back and take a look?"

He frowned at me and cut his eyes at Garrus ever so briefly, then fondled the trigger of his gun.

“You’re gonna need backup to get across the outpost, Commander.”

"It won't do us any good if we find the Primarch and don't have a ship to take him onto. You’re my tech expert right now. On the double, Major!"

"Aye aye, ma'am," he cadenced, but I could hear the resentment in his voice.


	2. Malnierophrenia (POV Shepard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Garrus back on the ship (much to Commander Shepard's delight), tensions are running high between the Commander and Kaiden (not much to Commander Shepard's delight.) When the latter finally confronts Shepard, things don't go the way either one of them had planned. Jack, Liara and Garrus return from their mission on Eden Prime with a new addition to the crew, although he's made it clear he'll talk when he's ready. Joker and EDI are tasked with the difficult feat of evading a sudden Cerberus ambush when the crew stumbles across a discovery that will not only deeply affect the crew, but the entire galaxy.

  
Chapter Two: Malnierophrenia   
**The feeling of depression after a nightmare.**

 

_Falling in the black,_  
Slipping through the cracks,  
Falling to the depths, can I ever go back?  
Dreaming of the way it used to be.  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black.  


The mission on Menae went far better than I had expected, though we encountered several new species of Reaper units such as Cannibals and Brutes which appeared to be created from Batarians and Krogan respectively. Every new species that was discovered was another reminder of just how convoluted the galaxy had become from the taint of the Reaper invasion. At one point years ago I recalled mentioning how you could never get used to dead civilians. Now that seemed relatively normal compared to the abominations we were facing on a daily basis. Sometimes I swore I saw one that looked like someone I used to know. One of my nightmares had a husk with Jacob’s face, another had Yeoman Chambers’ scream buried deep within its lungs.

I woke on time for once, not that it was particularly important since I was still waiting for Garrus, Liara and Jack to return with a status report from Eden Prime. Last night I had received an urgent message from one of the colonies stationed there concerning an ancient Prothean artifact that Cerberus had managed to get their hands on. My three crew members, concerned that I’d been spreading myself a little too thin lately, assured me that it would be a simple nighttime drop and grab, forcing me to take the day off. I had felt uneasy about it at first, but after getting knocked out by a Chakwas cocktail (which, judging by the good sleep I had, was spiked with something to assist me) and waking up feeling as close to refreshed as possible, I wasn’t complaining. EDI had been keeping up with status reports throughout the night and had promised to brief me if anything came up, but so far the mission seemed to be a success.

I settled down in the lounge with my morning cup of coffee, watching the stars float about in the massive expanse of the universe. The rambunctious mess hall didn’t appeal to me as much as it used to, though I made a point to stop by and spend some time with the crew whenever I was feeling a little froggy. Today was not that day, and I’d almost gotten through an entire cup of coffee before company finally found me.

“Hey Commander, how are you feeling?”

I slid my legs off the couch and turned around to see Kaidan walk through, helping himself to a cup of coffee as well before sitting down across from me. My shoulders tensed up involuntarily as I tried to remind myself that I eventually needed to get used to his presence on the ship. Before he had been my lover he had been a hell of a teammate, and I longed to return to that normalcy. All this passive-aggressive drama just wasn't for me. The awkward silences, the icy glares, the words on the tip of our tongues. I wanted things to get back to platonic and peaceful, I just didn't know how.

“Better than usual, thanks,” I replied genuinely as he stared out into open space with me. 

“Y’know, as long as I’ve been traveling the galaxy, there’s a part of me that always longs for a real, Earthen sunrise again. All this darkness gets to you after awhile.”

“Quite the metaphor actually. Our missions are dark, space is dark, our future looks pretty damn well dark too,” I sighed, draining my coffee and getting up to get another cup.

“I kinda miss being on the balcony in Vancouver early in the morning when I couldn’t get back to sleep. I’d sit out there for hours just looking out at the bay, watching the birds drowning in the darkness of dawn,” he said thoughtfully, his voice husky as usual. I blinked at him.

“Drowning in the darkness of dawn? Wow Alenko, that was pretty poetic,” I chuckled, sitting back down and offering him a smile. He blushed ever so slightly and stretched his hands behind his head.

“Yeah well, I can be a pretty poetic guy when I want to. Especially after Mars.”

I paused with the steaming cup of coffee at my lips, looking at him over the rim of the mug. Kaidan glanced at my eyes and then looked away, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably as he mimicked my motions before realizing that he’d already drank all his coffee. He couldn’t have gotten up for another cup any quicker, and it occurred to me that if I didn’t say something he might never relieve whatever was on his chest.

Mars had been a hell of a trip, one of the first ones after Earth. James had nearly ended himself ramming a Cerberus ship with our shuttle (something I still hadn’t talked to him about, and perhaps I should), Kaidan had nearly died getting beaten by the crazy professor, Liara had nearly gotten crushed by debris. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for not addressing any of these issues with my crew. It had taken Kaidan several weeks to recover aboard the Normandy even with Chakwas and EDI using all their best resources to heal him. Had it been selfish of me to leave my crew hanging without offering to talk to them about what had happened? I had promised to never let the Reaper invasion cause me to lose myself. Suddenly I felt the need to be much more vigilant.

“Kaidan, I know we’ve been through some stuff, but when I said my crew could talk to me about anything, that didn’t suddenly rescind your invitation,” I said as gently as I could, though I felt an anxiety buzzing around my ears.

“It’s just... on Mars I saw my life flash before my eyes. There weren’t enough moments like this, with people I care about.”

“I understand the feeling. Not a lot of downtime to spend with your friends when you’re trying to save the universe,” I agreed as he returned to his seat. “You alright?”

“I’m just ready to end this war, no matter what it takes. Also grateful that the crew managed to convince you to take a mission’s worth of time to relax. Reports coming in from Eden Prime are good, sounds like they’re almost done down there. It feels great to finally have some good news.”

“You think we can do it?” I asked, pleased to have a bit of reassurance.

“I do. I don’t think it will be easy, but I think we can come out on top. It lets me sleep better at night.”

“Ah, you too?” I chuckled, recalling the brandy Chakwas had practically forced on me the night prior. “I know how that goes.”

“To tell you the truth, that’s not the only thing keeping me up at night,” he said. When I cocked my head at him he continued. “I wonder about us.”

Kaidan’s face fell and I pursed my eyebrows at him. There was suddenly a serious, wistful look in his eyes had hadn’t been there just a moment before. Suddenly I didn’t feel so selfish for assuming that he’d wanted to talk about us during the last few weeks. Despite our small talk, this was what the real root of the problem was. I prayed that it wouldn’t be a disaster.

“I understand why you cheated, but I still love you Shepard. I want to understand what this is between us, and make it real.”

“Kaidan,” I sighed, finishing my second cup of coffee and rubbing my temples. “On Horizon you made it very clear that you didn’t want to associate with me. Your letter was evidence to that too. To me, that signified that we were over. I didn’t cheat on you.”

“That’s not how I look at it,” he persisted, shaking his head. “Do you know how it felt to hear from everyone that you and Garrus were together? That everyone loved the two of you together. Even Kasumi couldn’t stop talking about it.”

“You can’t blame me for that,” I said with a frown, trying to keep my emotions in check. “The way you treated me on Horizon was unacceptable. That was a breakup. You can’t just change your mind and turn it into something different because you got spurned.”

“Spurned? Is that what you think this is about?” Kaidan scoffed, eyes wide with surprise. He hadn’t touched his second cup of coffee. “I was replaced without a second glance. You’re the only woman for me. You’re the first morning thought and the last evening sigh and every goddamn thing in between. Do you really think Garrus feels that way about you? He’s a turian for God’s sake, who knows what he’ll be like once this alliance doesn’t favor him-“

“That’s enough, Kaidan!” I exclaimed, standing up and slamming my coffee mug on the end table with enough force to shatter it. The pieces careened to the floor and the way Kaidan looked at them, I didn’t doubt he felt the same. “How Garrus feels is none of your business, and how can you even say that about him when he’s been there through everything?! When I was working for Cerberus you treated me like the enemy. He was the one who told you that your hatred of Cerberus was blinding you from the real problem. He didn’t care who we were working for, he wanted to get the job done. I believe that’s Garrus: 1 and Kaidan: 0 on loyalty. If you’re not going to be able to get it together and be part of this team, you can have Joker drop you off at the Citadel when we get there.”

With that I left the coffee mug in pieces on the floor and stormed out of the lounge, steam pouring from my ears. It was a welcome distraction when Joker’s voice summoned me through the intercom.

“Hey Commander, we’re about to pick up the team from Eden Prime and we’re gonna need you in the cargo hold ASAP,” he said, sounding a little nervous.

“Did we get the artifact?” I asked, trying to hide the agitation in my voice.

“It’s, uh, a little more than that.”

I double-timed it to cargo to find everyone standing around what appeared to be some kind of life pod, looking incredibly nervous. Garrus was shifting from foot to foot and when he caught sight of my still frustrated expression he gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. As if right on cue, Kaidan appeared through the doors behind me, and I wasn’t sure if Garrus caught me glare at him, but it was an automatic reaction I couldn’t stop. The turian looked from my expression to Kaidan’s matching one and his eyes went a little wide. Hopefully he understood.

“What do we have?” I asked EDI, who was now messing with the controls on the pod.

“It is a stasis pod, fantastically preserved, although I have no readings on what could possibly be inside.”

I didn’t have to tell her to open it up, for in the next instant the sound of air pressure releasing met our ears and the stasis pod slowly, inexorably opened. Everyone took an automatic step back except for me, who leaned over the pod to get a good first look at whatever was inside. The creature was an unfamiliar breed of alien, with four eyes and a head shaped roughly like a...

“Collector?” Liara gasped, but then shook her head. “No, it can’t be.“

“What the hell is that?” Jack asked incredulously, squinting at it. “You don’t think it could be a-“

“It looks like it might be-“

“There’s no way it would be-“

The creature’s eyes snapped open with a blast of biotic energy that sent us all flying. As we all scrambled back to our feet it let out an almighty gasp before climbing out of the pod. In an instant every gun in the room was trained on him as he flopped around like a fish out of water, getting up and falling to his knees several times before finally coming to a halt and leaning against a wall. I slowly approached, reaching a hand out to reassure the creature when-

_“There are pods online, those soldiers are still alive!” he urged, pacing around angrily._

“Their sacrifices will be remembered in the coming empire,” another reassured him, although he seemed to be only a hologram. “The bunker is falling. You need to get to your life pod.”

With great frustration the creature climbed into the pod, hands balled into fists as the doors closed around him. The voice spoke to him again.

“The sensors have been damaged. Automatic reactivation is not an option. Pod will remain in stasis until a new culture discovers this bunker. This may lead to a power shortage.”

“Do not shut off any more pods! I need the ones that are left!” he demanded angrily, slamming his palm against the pod doors.

“Power sources will be triaged appropriately. Commander Javik, you will be a voice for your people.”

“I will be more than that.” 

I sank to my knees as the vision subsided, though Jack and Garrus were immediately at my side to help me back to my feet again. What had I just seen? 

“Javik. Are you... a Prothean?” I asked, trying to catch my breath.

“How many others?” he asked, answering the question by avoiding it.

“You’re the only one.”

Javik growled under his breath, holding his wedge-shaped head in his hands. For someone being told that he was the last of his kind, he took is surprisingly well, although from what I gathered in the vision he probably had an indication that this might happen.

“You can understand me?” I asked, seeing no sign of a translator on his armor. He nodded.

“Yes. Now that I have read your physiology and nervous system, I know enough to understand your language. I was scanning you while you shared my vision of the fate of my people, our last moments, our failure.”

“Your people did everything they could. They’ve given us all the technology to predict and defend against the Reapers. Without the Protheans, we would have lost this war long ago.

He stared at the ground with anger in his eyes, fingers balled into a fist again as he grit his teeth. When he finally did glance up it was to scowl around at the rest of the crew. 

“Turians, Asari, humans, I’m surrounded by primitives,” he scoffed, shaking his head with distaste.

“We’re all grown up now, you pompous prick,” Jack snorted, at which Javik shot her an even more severe look. 

“We could really use your help, Javik. It’s your choice, but there are really only two sides here,” I explained, giving Jack a look of warning. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms as Javik seemed to turn over my offer.

“You fight the Reapers?”

“We sure as hell do!” Vega interjected. When I frowned at him he cleared his throat. “Sorry ma’am.”

“Then I will join you- for now.”

A collective sigh of relief seemed to flow throughout the room as everyone drank in Javik with their eyes. They seemed to be reluctant to leave when I dismissed them, asking the Prothean to stop into Chakwas for a medical assessment as well as drop by the armory to get outfitted with a translator. He didn’t complain, though he didn’t seem to keen on being told what to do by a “primitive” either, and sauntered off huffily in the direction I indicated. I tried not to take it too personally. It had been 50,000 years for us, but only a few minutes for him. Waking up and finding out you’re the last of your kind must be a shock to anyone, despite how hard-headed they were.

It didn’t take long for the ship to be abuzz with conversations about unearthing a Prothean. It was so bad that I had to make an official announcement over the intercom ordering everyone to leave Javik alone, though he seemed more than content to hole himself up in the starboard observatory and ignore all attempts at conversation. Checking the time, I rubbed my temples and started to wander. I had only been awake for three hours and was already more exhausted than I would have been had I just gone on the damn mission. When my feet steered me to the main battery, I was actually surprised that Garrus wasn’t sleeping it off. Instead it appeared that he was on a comm call with someone, talking strategy and politics. I wasn’t listening in until I heard my name come up.

“...well you can trust Shepard sir. If anybody can get the Krogan to cooperate, it's her. She's an old friend of Urdnot Wrex."

"Let's just hope friendship still counts for something in this war,” the gruff turian voice responded before disconnecting. 

I slowly made my way into the room, hoping it didn’t look like I’d been snooping.

"You just couldn't wait to start calibrating, could you?" I chuckled, making sure he was finished with his conversation before speaking. He stood upright and smiled politely.

"After what I’ve been through lately, running numbers on a giant gun is a welcome distraction. Besides, we found the last living Prothean. How on Palaven am I supposed to sleep after that?”

There was a terribly long, awkward pause during which we both just stared at each other. I wasn’t quite sure what was going on in my brain, it was all scribbles like the thought bubble of a comic strip character. Did I have too much to say, or nothing at all? Was I bothering him? Did he want to be left alone with his giant gun?

"Yeah... so- is this the part where we... shake hands?" Garrus finally asked uncomfortably, lacing his fingers under his crest. "Wasn't sure about the protocol on reunions. Or if you even still felt the same way. I noticed you had Kaidan back on the Normandy and didn't know-"

"Screw Kaidan," I said huffily, getting angry about the situation all over again. If there was something that I didn't want to talk about with Garrus, it was Kaidan. "I do feel the same way Garrus. I was really glad to see you on Minae, despite the circumstances."

His mandibles spread into a genuine smile and I felt my cheeks burn as he ran a hand along his jawline.

"The scars have started to fade but I can get new ones if you like? I know how they used to drive you crazy."

I laughed and put my hand over his as he started to mumble something about doing more research on customs, then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed surprised when I pulled away, eyes lingering closed for just a moment. Knowing him he was wondering if that was appropriate or not.

"That's the protocol for reunions,” I stated, glad that the scribbles in my brain had worked themselves out.

"The vids said it might go something like that. So uh... can we just skip all the skirting danger and misfortune of the last few months and get right back to the part where you test my reach and your flexibility?"

My eyes grew a little wide and a smirk played on the corner of my mouth. I was slightly put out that he didn’t want to catch up more, but it quickly faded in the shadow of how pleased I was to have him back on board. And I couldn’t say I wouldn’t be pleased to “have him back on board,” either. Meh, hormones. However, just as he always did, Garrus managed to catch me before I let it go to my head.

“I’m KIDDING. Plenty of time for that later,” he laughed and pulled me into a hug. “Wanna show me around the Normandy? I see she’s had a bit of a facelift since I was last here.”

“I’d love to.”

Part of me wondered if wandering around the ship with Garrus immediately after having an argument with Kaidan was jerkish, but a bigger part of me didn’t care. Despite our past, bringing the old crew together was comforting and reassuring. There was just something about the last Normandy crew that had made me believe we could do anything. Sure, it would never be restored to its former glory, but the one thing the Illusive Man had done for me was find me an unbeatable team. 

Of course, Garrus and I didn’t really talk about anything having to do with the ship’s upgrades, instead just catching up on what couldn’t be covered in holos over the last six months. I didn’t really want to talk about the ship, or our missions, or the Prothean, or Cerberus. It was moments like these that made me care about Garrus even more- the ones where he helped me forget about the fact that I was supposed to be saving the world, even just for a little while. He regaled me with a story about how one of his privates had dared another one to wrangle and ride a baby thresher maw, resulting in Garrus saving the recruit and almost getting his arm ripped off. I told him about how I’d finally gotten to visit my brother and his two kids (who were really the only children I could stand, most of the time) after several years, but when I asked him about his family he suddenly became terribly quiet.

“Is... everything okay with your family, Garrus?”

“I haven’t heard from them in awhile,” he finally said, walking away and staring out into the deep, black space. “Last I knew they were on Palaven before it was attacked. I’m hoping I’ll get a report sometime soon.”

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his jaw, turning his face to meet my eyes. There was a sadness in his eyes that I had never seen before, the blue irises swirling with gray clouds and thunderstorms and longing. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his forehead to mine, something similar to a kiss for turians.

“They’ll turn up soon. I know it,” I reassured him. 

“Thanks Shepard. If I had to be anywhere in the universe right now, I’m glad it’s here.”

I smiled warmly at him as we broke apart and made our way past the mess hall. I couldn’t resist stopping for a cup of coffee as we proceeded toward the elevator to the armory which was, oddly enough, empty. I sat down by a computer terminal detailing our munitions status, my cup of coffee steaming away happily at my wrist. Garrus leaned over my shoulder as I scrolled past the list of assault rifles Lieutenant Vega had updated about three times this week. I always wondered what he did aside from work out down here, and I guess I had my answer.

“I often wondered if you’d broken the coffee habit while you were grounded,” Garrus said suddenly, taking a seat next to me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

“That’s kind of a weird thought.”

“Well, it’s just...” he started a little more quietly. If turians could blush, I didn’t doubt he would have been. “I spent a lot of time envying the cup of coffee that got to kiss your lips awake every morning.”

My jaw dropped as I held the mug to my mouth, surveying him over the brim. The coffee was burning the shit out of my upper lip but I didn’t particularly care. In one swift motion I’d all but slammed the coffee mug down on the table and thrown my arms around his neck, mouth colliding with his in a proper kiss that released all the tension I’d built up over the last six months of not seeing him. He paused for a moment in surprise, then lifted me up under my armpits and sat me on the counter, returning the kiss with a hungry ferocity. His fingers tangled themselves in my hair and my fingernails scraped along his armor until...

“So that’s what it looks like when a human kisses a turian! Hot.”

I pulled away and looked over Garrus’ shoulder, horrified to see the forms of Lieutenant Vega and Kaidan step off the elevator. Shit, shit, shit. Vega jogged over and gave Garrus a high five before seeing the livid expression on Kaidan’s face. Suddenly the Lieutenant wasn’t feeling so froggy as Kaidan turned a vivid shade of magenta.

"Nice, Shepard. Real cute," he snorted, though I could hear the hurt in his voice. Vega looked as uncomfortable as someone with scorpions in his pants, fidgeting violently.

"Kaidan-"

"Do **not** Kaidan me."

"Are you going to let this get in the way of the mission?"

"Me? You've got to be kidding, right?" he cried, looking outraged. "You don't tell me you're dead, go work for Cerberus, ignore my message, cheat on me with Garrus, turn me down when I try to make things right and now you're making out in the armory but I'm going to complicate the mission?"

Vega muttered something about how he and Kaidan forgot to check the tequila inventory in the lounge bar, making to drag the Major away, but Kaidan wasn’t having it. He jabbed an angry finger at Garrus, whose expression didn't waver.

"And _you._ You were my friend!"

“Major,” Garrus said firmly, expertly keeping his cool. "you let Cerberus get in the way of your relationship, not me."

"Oh, but you were sure ready and willing to replace me at the first sign of trouble."

"I understand why you're upset-" 

"No, you don't. I thought Liara would be the one to worry-"

**  
**

CRASH!

Sparks flew as a beam collided with the side of the ship dangerously close to the window we stood near, knocking us all off our feet. Once we scrambled upright and jumped against the window, we saw a set of lights off in the distance, too far away to make out.

"This is going to have to happen  another time," I snapped at them, patching myself through to Joker on the bridge. "Status report!"

“We appear to be under attack by a Cerberus ship,” came the ever-placid voice of EDI, though I could heard Joker swearing loudly in the background. “Mr. Moreau is implementing evasive maneuvers.”

“Out here in Valhallan?” Vega asked, scratching his head as the ship gave a dangerous lurch. “Think they’re after the migrant fleet?”

“No, the fleet is over by Raheel-Leyya. We’re in the Micah system,” Kaidan said as we all jogged for the elevator. 

**CRASH! BANG!** The ship shuddered and our lights flickered as we stepped off the elevator. The nearby asteroid belt was getting closer, but I could see several Cerberus ships begin the chase as well. Kaidan and Vega left to prep armor in case of an emergency landing as Garrus and I stormed the bridge. 

“I can’t shake these guys!” Joker yelled, smoke rising from a console nearby. EDI had her eyes closed, focused on firing our ship’s main gun. Garrus looked pleased with himself despite the situation.

“Why are they after us so hard?” I asked, counting no less than five Cerberus ships surrounding us. “EDI, can you tap into their comm systems?”

“I am currently tasked to capacity with operating our defense systems. However, if Mr. Moreau can manage to lose them momentarily, I can unman the secondary weapons and complete this task.”

“Joker?”

“I’m on it, hold on to your asses!” Joker called back with a whoop, taking us down into the dense asteroid belt. If it had been anyone else steering the ship I would have assumed it a suicide mission. 

Almost immediately the ships pursuing us broke formation to avoid slamming into one of the massive rocks making up the belt. EDI turned to a different console and began drumming her fingers against the keys frantically. A soundbyte appeared on the screen in front of her with an unfamiliar man’s voice giving orders.

_  
_

“-Shepard out of the Micah system! We have to find the..... priority is securing the system....”

That was all I managed to get out of EDI before she dropped the connection and went back to controlling the guns. The Cerberus ships had reformed and were landing massive hits on the stern of the ship. Our sensors were going wild and even Joker started to look distressed, dodging asteroids left and right with razor accuracy. It looked like that emergency landing might be in our near future after all, but just as I turned around to assemble the crew, EDI grabbed my arm.

“Commander Shepard, I know it is not the most opportune time, but my scans are indicating something fascinating about the group of asteroids we just passed through.”

“Inopportune time is an understatement EDI, can’t it wait?” I exclaimed, looking at her with surprise. 

“There is an oxygen based atmosphere connecting several of the larger asteroids, with smaller ones in between. It seems as if they’re related as a series of floating islands. I am also picking up signs of an advanced cloaking signature that would not have been evident to any computer systems short of our illicit AI program.”

“That’s good enough for me Commander, we’re gonna have to take her down!” Joker interjected, making a hard U Turn around one of the asteroids as our sirens began to blare. The cockpit was illuminated by red warning lights and I really didn’t see any way to avoid the situation.

“Only one way to find out, and I don’t think we’re going to last much longer up here,” Garrus added. I agreed. 

The Cerberus ships finally pulled out as we made our risky descent toward one of the larger unnamed asteroids. By now anyone would think that I had enough faith in Joker to know he could pull off just about anything, but that didn’t keep me from biting my lip nervously as we plummeted toward an unforgiving hunk of rock. A flash of purple light suddenly encompassed the Normandy and blinded all of us, making the ground beneath our feet shake violently. The only thing visible outside the window was a wall of lilac light.

“It appears we’ve passed through their cloaking device, which doubles as a defense mechanism. All of our weapons and barriers are disabled, as well as our navigation systems,” EDI updated us with a now less-than-calm voice.

“Status report!” I demanded.

“If I were anyone else Shepard, we’d be done for,” Joker said, though I could tell he was starting to lose his cool as well. “Fortunately I... what the shit is that?!”

I was about to ask what his deal was when the white light began to clear as we passed into the strange atmosphere of the asteroids. Any sane person would have expected to see a barren, inhospitable wasteland of rocks floating in space. Instead we saw the impossible.


	3. Zemblanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Normandy discovers an impossible planetoid with technology that could tip the balance of the galaxy. Who are the natives that live here and will they cooperate? James finds himself in a spot of trouble as Shepard and the crew separate to investigate. Also, an introduction to Akuza!

Chapter Three: Zemblanity

The inevitable discovery of what we would rather not know; the opposite of serendipity.  


__

_Slip out the back before they know you were there,  
At the worst you'll see nobody cares.   
Cause you don't be around when it all goes down,  
Even heroes know when to be scared._

__  
When our eyes adjusted to the light dissipating, everyone’s mouth was hanging open in awe. All over the ship, crew members were plastered to the windows drinking in the setting that had unfolded before us. At first I wondered if we’d passed through a wormhole, not that one had ever been found, but I could still make out a few other asteroids nearby with a similar environment. Yes, the asteroids had environments.

“The task at hand, Mister Moreau!” EDI reminded him urgently as even our pilot found himself distracted by what we were seeing.

“Right, prepare for a hard landing!” he called out, dodging the gargantuan flora as the ground came at us faster than we were ready for.

Massive trees as tall as skyscrapers formed a canopy on the lush asteroids and Joker was doing his best to aim for a clearing. The scenery was unbelievable with rocky cliffs, sprawling lakes and murky swamps comprising the entirety of the tiny planetoids that were surrounding us. Of course we had to land in the latter, and when we finally cleared the trees to hit ground half of the Normandy’s lower wing strut was submerged in gunk. When she came to a grinding halt I could practically hear the entire deck humming with astonished murmurs.

“It’s... beautiful!” Garrus said in wonder, practically pressing his face against the window. “How is this even possible? Did we warp?”

“My sensors indicate that the cloaking device used to mask the planetoids is at even more advanced than Prothean technology, though many millenniums older. It does not appear that any known race has had access to this technology so far.”

“So that’s what Cerberus is after,” I said half to myself, face becoming stern.

“I wonder how they found out about it. Thankfully it looks like they’re more interested in the planets than these planetoids,” Garrus replied. “I suppose that was the point.”

“True, but they could accidentally end up here just like we did, with or without an AI.”

“As I mentioned previously, the cloaking device also served as a defense mechanism. It can be assumed that a ship with less advanced technology that lacks a remarkable pilot would not have survived the defenses and resulting crash,” EDI explained, making Joker go red around the ears.

“They clearly don’t want to be found, but why crash ships instead of just deflecting them?” Joker asked her, trying to distract from his flushed cheeks.

“I hypothesize that once ships are downed here, the people who implemented the security eradicate any evidence of a crash to avoid detection. We should be on the lookout for hostiles attempting to finish us off.”

“Lovely. EDI, summon the crew to the briefing room. We’ll try to get the jump on them and figure out where we are,” was all I managed to mutter before Garrus and I made for the crew deck.

Everyone was already geared up and assembled by the time we reached them except for Javik, who I assumed was still getting checked out by Chakwas. Jack looked livid, just as she did every time Cerberus threw a wrench in our plans, but since leaving Grissom she’d been much better about keeping her temper in check- as well as you could expect from Jack anyway.

“I hope you’re not planning on sending my kids out there, cause we’d have some problems,” she fumed. “We have no idea what the hell kinda place this is.”

“I know that, and no, I’m not sending out any privates,” I reassured her. She seemed to relax a bit- again, as well as you could expect from Jack. “There is not a single shred of data on this place, not on the topography, the technology, or the inhabitants. We’re going into this assuming that there are native races and that they will be hostile. Once our full group makes it out of the swamp, James, Garrus, and Edi, will come with me and head North. Liara, Kaidan and Jack will scout south. Defend yourselves if you need to but _don’t get trigger happy._ We don’t need to piss off anyone that could contribute to the war effort, and judging by the calibre of their cloaking system we’re dealing with something advanced. Everybody got it?”

“Aye aye ma’am!” came the resolute response as the bay doors slowly and creakily opened. 

Seeing the scenery from the descending ship had been one thing, but to finally be up close and person with this mysterious place was an entirely different scenario. As the doors rose to reveal the environment everyone paused and gasped collectively, eyes not nearly wide enough to take it all in. The area we’d landed in was one of the few places sparsely populated by trees, though we’d taken out a few small ones as we fell. The ground was squelchy and soft and our boots sunk as we tried to make our way over to solid ground. Fanlike periwinkle ferns and jade colored moss seemed to sprout from everywhere, and _God_ weren’t the bugs awful. Their grabby claws and tendency to aim for every open orifice was enough to drive everyone to don their helmets. Having a breathable atmosphere was no good if you were constantly inhaling insects.

Musical chirping and clicking sounds met our ears as we trudged through the squishy terrain. It was slow going, but eventually the ground became more solid under our feet and the walls of hostile insects seemed to thin ever so slightly. James Vega in particular was more than happy to get out of the swamp- one night after a few too many beers he’d informed me that he hated wearing his helmet due to a touch of claustrophobia he’d never been able to kick. The Lieutenant surged ahead, whipping off his helmet and heading for a break in the trees.

“James, no!” half of us called, but it was too late.

A few feet after our path had turned to dirt, Vega came skidding to a halt and stumbled, turning around to face us. I sprinted with all my might but couldn’t reach him before the ground beneath him started to give way. His expression turned from confusion to shock to terror in a matter of seconds as I leapt forward into the dirt and my hand grasped air. He seemed to fall in slow motion, an avalanche of dirt and rocks careening down the side of the cliff. When I ran to where he’d fallen, Garrus grabbed me by my arm and jerked me back in time for another section of the ledge to follow after Vega.

“Don’t be crazy, do you wanna be next?” he demanded harshly, though I knew he was just concerned. 

We all craned our necks to see over the edge of the cliff, fearing the worst. I screamed his name down into the gorge, praying for a quick response. The ledge wall itself wasn’t very steep but the distance to flat ground was about a hundred feet or so. As the dust began to settle we saw the form of Vega laying on the ground with an arm over his face, covered in gunk. After a few moments he sat up, looking rattled and completely disgusted, but all there. It looked like the swamp had drained into the gorge and provided a nasty but soft landing for the Lieutenant.

“Are you alright?” Liara called, the only one to resist chuckling at just how messy Vega’s armor was. Served him right for running off, but he was such a sad sight that I didn’t have the heart to reprimand him.

“There’s swamp juice in my hair but other than that I’m bueno!” he called up, shaking his hands off and trying desperately to fix his fauxhawk. I rolled my eyes heavily. “It’s too dangerous to send someone down, I can probably meet you somewhere in the woods!”

“I do not have a full map of the area, but I also do not detect any life forms nearby,” EDI stated, unfocusing her eyes in that strange way she did when she was calculating something. “However, from the data I managed to collect during our descent, I have deducted that if we head north and James follows us through that thicket of trees, there should be a clearing that we will cross paths in.”

“Keep in constant radio contact and if you see ANYTHING let us know!” I yelled at him. He saluted, cocked his gun and disappeared into the foliage. “Man, we need this stress right now.”

“With our luck at this point, we’re going to discover a race of giant rabid tarantulas made of lava,” Kaidan sighed as we all plodded into the woods and the Normandy faded into the distance.

“You know, I was kinda hoping for furry, super friendly rabbits made of candy,” Garrus added. I chuckled, but Kaidan just glowered at him.

With a heavy sigh I shook my head and bit back all of the frustrated thoughts I had on my mind. One of those was wishing that I’d gotten to watch Kaidan fall off a small cliff into a swamp instead of Vega. Instead of expressing this, I decided it was time for us to split up and sent Kaidan’s team on their merry way. If there was something waiting for us in the woods, such a large group would no doubt attract unwanted attention.

Once we walked underneath them we realized that the trees were just as tall as they’d appeared, the tops so far from the ground that they melted into the sky. Their leaves were wide and thick, weaving into one another to create a dappled smattering of sunlight on the forest floor. They grew a good distance apart, but were so ridiculously thick that there was no sign of Vega running parallel to us. EDI kept me updated on his lifesigns every time I asked, but I didn’t think I’d be satisfied until we had regrouped. The terrain was decent, but lush. Every few seconds we were pushing past dangling flowers on thick vines that draped from the limbs and crept around every trunk.

“Can you tell us anything about these planetoids, EDI?” I asked her, trying to distract myself.

“Everything about this environment is very peculiar. There are several large asteroids linked by the atmosphere, as I mentioned, all held in their own limbo and separate from each other, each fully capable of sustaining organic life,” she explained.

“Is there a chance that they could smash into each other or be damaged by other asteroids?” Garrus said before I could get to it myself.

“No. It appears that the same technology holding the cloaking device in place also keeps the planetoids at a safe distance from each other. I also do not believe that these planetoids originally supported life. Rather, I think that whatever race developed the technology used here intended to _create_ a small, self-sustaining environment, though for what purpose I’m unsure.”

“So you’re telling me that something- someone, _built_ these asteroids?” I asked incredulously.

“Not the asteroids themselves, but the environment.”

“The only kind of technology with that power that we’ve heard of is Prothean,” Garrus mused, but EDI corrected him.

“This technology is not Prothean. Judging by the soil samples I have obtained, this ecosystem is at least 100,000 years old.”

“Holy shit. If Cerberus, or _anyone_ got their hands on this place, it could upset the balance of the entire galaxy!” Garrus said breathlessly.

“I was thinking the exact same thing,” I agreed. “Here’s to hoping that the natives turn out to be friendly homebodies as opposed to murderous hermits. James, how’s it going?”

“I think I got most of it out, but it’s kinda starting to smell,” came the reply. I literally facepalmed. 

“Not your hair, you idiot, I want a status report!”

“Well my hair is more interesting, to be honest. Haven’t seen or heard a thing, pretty quiet, actually.”

“Quiet? What do you mean quiet, all I can hear is birds chirping and things screeching and that awful woodpecker that’s been following us for ages!” Garrus groaned back. I furrowed my eyebrows in concern.

“James, you’re telling me you can’t hear anything at all?”

“Nope, not a peep. No animals, no chirps or screeches or peckers. Y’know, except for Scars on the comm-“

He and Garrus began to bicker as I stopped short and bit my lip. If there was one thing you didn’t want to hear in the middle of a jungle, it was silence. 

“James, I’m gonna need you to double time it. Get to that clearing as fast as you can.”

\--------------------------------------------

Point of View: ???????

“Drones released, Sentinel.”

I sat upon a limb far above the group of aliens as they split up and moved in two different directions. The synthetic birds each took off after a trio, hammering data into tree trunks every time one of them so much as coughed. That left the clumsy one to me. It had been ages, far before my life cycle, since anything had survived the barriers and managed to brave our soil. Thankfully I’d managed to escape the village to scout before everything erupted into turmoil. With the synthetics known as “Reapers” beginning to take hold on the galaxy, there was constant fighting over whether or not it was time for us to rise from seclusion and aid our fellow beings. The older Valkyrie believed that we had gone this long without contacting the outside world and had never encountered problems with it, but some of us, myself included, saw that it was time for change. Even Chief Kajak knew that our defense systems wouldn’t hide us forever, especially in the face of a foe such as the Reapers. According to intelligence the intergalactic recon agents had picked up on their last stealth into space, the Reapers were responsible for the destruction of the Protheans, and whatever race had left the technology we’d hidden behind for so long.

“Akuza are you listening to me?” 

I snapped out of my thoughts to realize that my target had moved deeper into the forest. I ghosted from tree to tree until I caught sight of the lumbering human again, then replied to the Chief.

“Yeah sorry, had to pinpoint the target,” I replied, tapping on the trunk of the tree I’d landed on.

“Detain as many as you can. Chief Kajak wants to make sure we’re 100% in control of the situation when we speak to them.”

“I hope he realizes that the Matriarch is going to be livid when she finds out, which she will.”

“I’m not the one making the orders, I’m just giving them. Now stop being a kanush-tuk and do what you’re told!”

“Affirmative. Send Eyrie after the other group. I’ve got one singled out that I’ll take care of, then head back to the main group and steer them your way. Leader looks like a human female-”

“I know that, you fool, the drone is more diligent than you are!” came the harsh reply. I frowned.

“Alright, jeez, don’t get your feathers bent out of shape.”

The Sentinel had been a preener before he was promoted, and now he was just downright unbearable. Useless chick couldn’t swing a dorsal blade to save his life. I huffed and left the tree I’d been briefing to, flitting along behind the human I was stalking. He had climbed a ladder of vines a couple hundred feet up and walked out on the hearty branches, scanning for his crew no doubt. It would be a little more difficult to wrap him up without dropping him off the limb and breaking his neck, but it was now or never.

There was one of him, and one of me. If I didn’t act quickly his team was going to find the village without me, but I’d never seen a creature like him before. Sure I’d heard plenty about the “humans,” the scouts always brought back reports of “fleshy, pink baldies like asari with feather tentacles” making trouble in the galaxy. However we’d never had record of a human ship crashing, not to mention surviving, so I flitted from tree to tree through the canopy watching him. It was a pity I’d have to kill him, my curiosity was getting the better of me lately. I had actually begun considering joining the militia to travel on some scout ships, but it wasn’t as if we ever made contact with anyone. The Matriarch was so insistent upon keeping us away from the chaotic mess of interstellar politics that every ship was designed with a self-destruct timer in case of a crash. If it wasn’t disabled within five minutes the entire ship would explode and leave no trace of our people. Some Chiefs were starting to make murmurs of contact because of the Reaper threat, but the Matriarch insisted we were immune.

Deciding that I’d wasted enough time surveying the human and that I’d have plenty more after he was tied up and gagged, I propped myself on an overhead branch and edged my wings open silently. The light armor we wore was designed to make our feathers malleable but razor sharp. One swing of an elbow with the dorsal feathers stiffened would take anything’s head clean off. With an almighty screech I leapt out of the trees and descended upon him with my talons wide. His reflexes were amazing. Although he didn’t stop me from knocking the gun out of his hands or sinking a claw into his bicep, he managed to grab my other leg and yank me toward the limb just as the poison began to take. He stiffened and froze, but didn’t sink to the ground the way he was supposed to. Something in his immune system must have weakened the paralysis and he took too lurching steps backwards before plummeting from the branch. I shrieked in terror and didn’t think before leaping off the limb and seizing him under his arms with my legs.

I beat my wings frantically in an attempt to right myself but between the weight of the human’s armor and the amount of branches sticking out everywhere, I couldn’t regain stability. I managed to slow our fall but not avoid smashing off of several branches on the way down. There was a loud CRACK like a gunshot followed by an unbearable pressure shooting through my right wing, though when we finally landed with a thud on the ground I managed to get the binds around his hands and feet before the paralysis wore off and the pain set in. I groaned loudly, and then roared in agony as I tried to move my wing. It didn’t respond, and instead sent a wave of pain, nausea and dizziness washing over me. There was no doubt that my wing was broken, and a Valkyrie with a broken wing was essentially wearing a death sentence. I frantically attempted to gather my thoughts as the human tried to wriggle free of his binds, to no avail.

“Y-you just saved me,” he stammered, more shocked than afraid. I was suddenly regretting taking a translator with me. “You just attacked me, then saved me, then tied me up. Why the hell would you do that? And what the hell are you?”

“I can easily rectify that, if you don’t shut up,” I panted, crawling a few feet to slam my knuckles against the roots of a tree. “Sentinel, I’ve got one here, but we both need extraction. I... I think my wing is broken.”

“What??” Sentinel exclaimed. I could practically see the thunderstruck expression on his face. “How did you manage that?”

“Just send an pickup, _please_!” I demanded through grit teeth, fighting back tears from the pain.

“You guys have hands-free communicators or what?” the human asked, looking at the trees with a weird expression.

“Like I would tell you the secrets of our technology, baldy,” I snarled angrily.

“Baldy? Listen, if I weren’t for your stinkin’ swamps I’d have great hair right now thank you very-“

“James, we’re getting some signs of life from up ahead, what’s your position?” a voice asked, emanating from a device on the human’s ear. 

I stood up, folding my wing gingerly on my back, and walked over to him.

“Tell her you’ll meet her at the clearing. That’s where we’re all heading anyway,” I said, pressing the button to communicate. “Try anything funny and I swear I will take your head off.”

“Uh yeah, I’ll meet you at the clearing in just a few mikes. Got a little bit turned around but I’m back on track,” he said, glowering up at me.

“Kaidan’s squad was attacked by one of the natives but they managed to detain him and get him back on the Normandy,” she said, and I felt my heart clench hard in my throat. “Some kind of bird/human looking alien. We’re not exactly sure what they want, but they weren’t aiming to kill. See you shortly.”

“Roger that.”

Neither one of us exchanged another word, each too wrapped up in the chaos of our own thoughts.


	4. Chapter Four: Abstersive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Normandy crew learns a lot more than they anticipated about a new race known as the Valkyrie. This new information could more than change the fate of the galaxy, but the inhabitants of Oronothos must pay a steep price for giving it. Is Commander Shepard ready to face another enemy? Is the Normandy ready for the addition of not one, but two new crew members?

  
Chapter Four: Abstersive

Abstersive: Serving to cleanse or purge  
POV SHEPARD   
_  
These are the hard times,  
Set to expire,  
Convenient how it always works out this way.  
The message you'll find,  
Heart on a wire.  
Don't you see what this means?_   


We finally broke through the throng of trees into the clearing, where the drooping vines and their brilliant flowers made a circular wall of color around us for about as far as you could throw a stone. The foliage seemed to chirp and whisper as Garrus, EDI and I spread out, searching for any signs of life.

“I fear that my radar may be malfunctioning. I am getting readings of life forms from all around us,” EDI said with dismay, poking herself in the side of the head. “We should be on our guard.”

“Are we ever really off our guard?” Garrus asked with a sigh, holding his gun at the ready. 

The whispering and chirping grew louder, though no matter which way we turned there was no face to the voices. Finally when we all backed into each other in the middle of the clearing, bodies began to materialize from the trees themselves. They were tall, humanoid and severe looking, with masks that covered the lower part of their faces and revealed brilliant eyes of every color. Their legs were much longer than normal with multicolored down covering their thighs. The area from knee down was scaly and birdlike complete with massive taloned feet. Large, beautiful wings perched regally on their shoulders and feathers sprouted from their elbows, ears and foreheads, but other than that their top half was human. I looked at Garrus, then at EDI, then back at the natives, who wore leathery armor affixed with translators near their necks. The tallest one, a snow-haired male with piercing eyes and a carved wooden headdress, stepped forward and held a hand out.

“Hold, fledgelings. I am Chief Ragos of the Carving River Clan, on the Islet neighbor to this. We do not wish you harm here today. We have permitted you to walk upon our planet with no invitation, for our communication may be necessary.”

“You don’t mean us harm, but you sent an agent to attack us?” I demanded, narrowing my eyes suspiciously though I lowered my gun.

“There was no intent to kill. A bargaining chip was necessary during our first interaction with outsiders,” he said simply. The rest of his tribe twitched their wings impatiently. “It has come to my understanding that you have captured our tribesman.”

“How could you possibly know that?” I replied incredulously.

“We hear all that goes on in our forests. We are one with the trees. We speak and listen through them, and they through the Matriarch of Ornothos. Our meeting here goes against the Matriarch’s wishes, but I believe it is what is best for my people.”

“So these “islets”, they’re called Ornothos?”

“They are, and we the Valkyrie. After we discuss the current state of the galaxy perhaps we can organize a trade of agents.”

“What exactly do you mean, a trade?” I asked suspiciously. I had more than noticed James’ disappearance and had started to worry, although from the way the Chief spoke no harm had come to him.

“If you would be so kind as to follow me, I will show you-“ the Chief started, but he was cut off by a younger male who beat his wings furiously.

“Ragos you can’t be serious! Taking these outsiders would make the Matriarch livid!” he snarled, but Garrus stepped in.

“Listen, I don’t know who this Matriarch is, but if she doesn’t know about the threat the entire galaxy faces right now, she should. Every single race, especially yours, is in very real danger,” he said firmly, and the young male glared at him with balled fists. Chief Ragos held out a hand and gently pushed the young man back.

“They speak the truth, Tula. I have seen the coming of the synthetic monstrosities, as has the Matriarch. If her refusal to act continues we will all perish more quickly than we have already been fated to,” he said serenely, turning to head toward the trees again. “Please, visitors, join us.”

The Valkyrie made to walk toward the deep forest, but began to disappear before our very eyes just as mysteriously as they had come. Upon closer inspection it looked like they were melting into the trees, but that couldn’t be possible... could it?

“You will be allowed to become one with the trees for now, so long as we do not attract the Matriarch’s attention. Come, step forward,” Chief Ragos insisted, leading me toward one of the massive trunks.

Chewing on my lip and gripping my gun tightly, I stepped forward into what I believed would be a face full of bark, but no broken nose or smashed face came. Instead I felt a warmth on my cheeks and a breeze caress my hair, and when I opened my eyes again we were at the very tip top of a very tall tree, but this one had thick, teardrop shaped leaves and much darker bark than the ones from before. It was connected to other nearby trees by a series of wooden bridges and platforms on all different levels, though I didn’t see any ladders or stairs anywhere. I guessed creatures with wings probably didn’t need them and they certainly didn’t get visitors very often.

“EDI, did we just warp somewhere?” I asked as most of the Valkyrie went their separate ways.

“Yes, it appears that we are on another one of the nearby planetoids, though I could not tell you how,” she explained, sounding uneasy. It was unlike EDI to be unable to collect data on something and I’m sure it made her terribly uncomfortable.

“Someone once gave me a human classic called the Lorax as a souvenir for visiting Earth. That’s kind of the vibe I’m getting here- “one with the trees” and all that. Kind of unsettling,” Garrus agreed.

“Even we have not managed to discover all the mysteries of the trees, fledglings,” Chief Ragos said, appearing behind our group and making us jump. “We are now on the Islet of my people, Clan Carving River. They hold your party member in safe keeping.”

He led us down one of the wooden paths toward a fairly large hut suspended between the trunks of two of the larger trees. A heavy, rich scent of flowers and pine wafted from the structure, blasting us in the face as soon as Chief Ragos threw the door open. A stone table similar to an altar was the centerpiece of the room and a female Valkyrie was kneeling behind it facing us, one of her wings bent at an unnatural angle. Her face was contorted with pain but her cheeks were dry of tears. Several other Valkyrie knelt nearby praying and one male with his face uncovered- revealing angular, birdlike facial features that were intimidating but attractive- was blessing a chalice that stood on the altar.

“What is the meaning of this, Tynan?” Chief Ragos demanded, sounding surprised. The man with the chalice turned around and the girl’s head snapped up.

“Ah, you’ve arrived with the bald ones I see,” the one called Tynan said conversationally, although I didn’t know how I felt about being referred to as a ‘bald one.’ “It seems that during the acquisition of their human counterpart, the subject in question resisted poison long enough to stumble from one of the branches of our great trees.”

“James fell out of a tree?” I demanded, outraged. “One of these??”

“If he landed on his head, he’s probably okay,” Garrus joked under his breath. I stepped hard on his foot and he groaned.

“Yes, well, fortunately for him, he was rescued by Akuza here, who unfortunately broke her wing in the process,” Tynan continued as the female lowered her head in shame. “I’m not sure why she would sacrifice herself for a strange human, but she claims she wasn’t thinking. Do you have anything you’d like to say to her before her Last Rite?”

“Wait, she saved his life so you’re going to kill her? What kind of crap is that?” I exclaimed, horrorstruck.

“We do not sacrifice our people for aiding another, do not think us so cruel,” Chief Ragos interjected. “As you can see, her wing is broken. A Valkyrie with a broken wing is a Valkyrie no longer. They cannot hunt or make a home or mate, there is no purpose in life for them any longer. We offer a broken creature the mercy of a swift death by poison, as opposed to starvation or exposure.”

“You would rather kill your own people than fix a broken bone?” Garrus scoffed. “Oh yes, how merciful.”

“It is not within our power to fix broken bones. Flesh wounds and minor maladies, yes, but not severe internal damages,” Ragos explained. I was starting to suspect there was something he wasn’t telling me. “We all abide by the wishes of the Matriarch, and this is her decree.”

**PARAGON**

Tynan turned around again and moved to hand the chalice to Akuza, who was positively green in the face from pain. She gripped the cup and bowed her head to pray, hands shaking ever so slightly, but before it touched her lips I leapt forward and knocked it from her hands, sending it and the vivid purple liquid clattering to the floor. Every Valkyrie leapt to their feet, producing weapons from the folds in their robes and armor. In the blink of an eye every single living thing in the entire hut save for Chief Ragos was brandishing a weapon.

“Please, please, everyone calm down!” he pleaded, but nobody moved a muscle until...

“Rock solid, right? You wouldn’t believe how many pull ups I do a- oh, shit!”

The flexing form of James Vega came swaggering through a door to our left, and soon every weapon was trained on him. He all but shoved off the two scantily clad Valkyrie women who had been clinging to him and threw his hands up in surprise, looking from Garrus, EDI and I to the aggressive group of natives.

“Uh, I was just talking to them, I swear!”

“Can we all PLEASE regain our civility!” the Chief yelled finally, causing the Valkyrie to lower their weapons ever so slightly as he turned to me. “With all due respect... erm...”

“Commander Shepard,” I stated, my weapon still at the ready.

“Commander Shepard. You are meddling in customs of people you have no business meddling in.”

“I save people, that’s what I do,” I replied, a bit of venom seeping into my tone to match the liquid on the floor. The Valkyrie tightened their grip on their weapons as tensions rose. “I’m not going to let you kill someone over an injury that my medical team could have patched up good as new.”

“Who, Legs?” Vega interjected, gesturing at the broken Valkyrie. “Hell no you can’t kill her, she saved my life!”

With this he pushed past every gun in the room fearlessly, even going so far as to physically move Tynan out of his way, and gently lifted Akuza to her feet. He guided her over to where the three of us were standing and positioned her behind our group, pointing two fingers at his eyes and flicking them back at the Chief. Despite her pained expression and angry scowl, Akuza briefly shot a glance of gratitude up at Vega that nobody seemed to notice. 

“I will send Tynan with you to guide you back to your ship,” the Chief said grumpily, obviously admitting defeat. Tynan didn’t look too pleased. “You may deposit Akuza there, though I might request that you release Bastian back to our custody.”

“Can I trust that no harm will come to my teammate?” I asked suspiciously as James frowned.

“There isn’t much time left before the Matriarch realizes that you’re still alive and on Ornothos. Everyone stand down! I am not interested in espionage or assassination,” the Chief spat, his attitude much more harried.

I was grateful for the release in tension as everyone finally holstered their weapons. Tynan gestured toward the door of the hut, leading James and Akuza out where they disappeared into the trunks of the trees. I only hoped these Valkyrie were good for their word. Ragos seated himself at a chair behind the altar, sighing heavily as fatigue wore on his angular features.

“I have brought you here to inform you that we may have what you need to secure peace in the galaxy, but we are unable to access it.”

“What??” I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing. “What are you talking about?”

Chief Ragos motioned for the other Valkyrie to leave the room which they did, though not after much hesitation and several threatening stares. When we were all alone he offered us some chairs that lined the sides of the hut and pulled a book off of a shelf nearby. It was ages old and bound in leather. I didn’t doubt it weighed a ton.

“When the Matriarch was built here, long before we evolved into the creatures we are now, she housed a great weapon that has been used and honed in small increments on every creature to live and die throughout the lifetime of Ornothos,” he explained as he flipped through the pages of the book. “The weapon, as well as the source of the technology that protects and serves us, is all hidden beneath her main body.”

“Just what kind of creature _is_ this Matriarch exactly?” I asked. She sounded unsettlingly similar to the Harbinger.

“She is not. She is synthetic, built into the mother tree and all trees surrounding us. We can use her essence in them to travel, communicate and build. ”

Garrus, EDI and I exchanged incredibly nervous glances. I felt all the blood drain out of my face as the Chief showed me a crude illustration in the book. It was a picture of one massive tree towering above all the others, lines connecting all of them to it. Underneath the tree, buried in the roots, was a biohazard skull. 

“So you’re telling us the Matriarch is a giant robot tree?” Garrus asked, studying the picture for himself. 

“Do you mind if I peruse this book?” EDI asked, and I was instantly immensely pleased to have her along. 

The chief nodded and handed her the massive book. I doubted anyone was aware of the fact that she was an AI, so to them it seemed as if she was just quickly flipping through the pages harmlessly, but I knew for a fact that she was cataloguing the entire book. Good old EDI, I’d have to buy her a drink once we got back on the Normandy. Er, or something.

“We are not sure of exactly what the Matriarch is. All we know is that she is in control of the atmosphere and the trees, our destinies and the bioweapon.”

“Now wait a second, you didn’t say bioweapon before. Can you tell us anything about it?” I asked, trying to wrap my brain around everything. 

“It is the source of our curse and our blessing. All things live and die through the weapon. It has been tested and perfected over thousands of years, each life cycle only bearing a tiny piece of it. When it is perfect and whole, its power will be devastating. I only recently came across this knowledge, which is why I have chosen to seek outside help. Our race may be doomed to extinction, but if you can find the bioweapon and oppose the Matriarch, you can save future inhabitants of Oronothos not only from her curse, but from the plague of the Reapers.”

It was clear by his tone of voice that he was becoming more edgy, and I assumed that the clock was ticking as he had previously mentioned. As EDI handed the book back to him I propped my elbows on my knees and rubbed my temples, trying to figure out which questions to ask first. However before I had the chance to voice any of them a great wind blew, making the leaves on the trees hiss as they blustered against one another. Chief Ragos immediately stood up and pulled his weapon out, hastening to the door.

“The Matriarch has discovered my treachery. Quickly, you must return to your ship!” he cried, practically shoving us out of our seats. When I made to pull my weapon out he stopped me. “Don’t waste your time, you cannot simply shoot the Matriarch! She is everywhere and nowhere all at once!”

“Joker, have you got the ship running?” I yelled into my comm a little louder than I’d anticipated. 

“Ready when you are Captian!” came the instant reply.

When we sprinted for the trunk of a nearby tree I watched my previous fears come true as Chief Ragos ran headlong into the hard bark, falling backwards as the sturdy wood didn’t budge. His expression turned to panic. The trees around him began to glow, lines and circuits forming a shining nervous system beneath the bark. 

“The Matriarch has disabled travel! There is no escape!” he gasped. 

“The hell there isn’t! EDI, patch our coordinates to Joker!”

“I am three steps ahead of you, as you would say. Joker is en route,” she replied, inappropriately calm.

“What’s going to happen to you?” I bellowed over the roaring wind, but it was a different voice that answered me. 

“This Clan rock will be purged for their disobedience, Commander Shepard, as will you and your crew.”

It was a female voice, coming from every direction with no face to claim it. Garrus and EDI whipped around several times brandishing their weapons, but there was no way to pinpoint the source. I highly doubted the “mother tree” was anywhere nearby even though I craned my neck to search regardless. 

“Who are you?!” I yelled into oblivion. 

“I am the Matriarch, and these are my subjects. They live and die by my decree, I give them boon and burden. Their existence and extinction brings my purpose closer to completion, and nothing can prevent this cycle. Not even you.”

“You know, I’m getting really sick of cycles, personally!” Garrus roared. I couldn’t help but agree.

“Joker is descending, Captain!” EDI announced as the blessed form of the Normandy appeared in the sky. However, there was no way for him to bring the ship any lower than several hundred feet above the top of the treeline.

The ground began to rumble as the air around us grew thick with heat. The Chief thrust himself against the railing of the walkway and hung his head to stare at the ground. The base of the trees had turned bright red and the color was starting to creep up their trunks. 

“Why do I have a feeling that’s not a good sign?” Garrus observed, squinting up at the Normandy. Two figures had just leapt from the bay balcony and taken flight. “How the hell do we get up there?”

“We will help you escape, but I fear this is all the assistance I will be able to provide you,” Chief Ragos said calmly, resigning himself to his fate.

Tynan and another male Valkyrie, this one with pure white feathers and no coloring at all, landed next to the Chief and exchanged worried glances. Before any of us could react or ask questions, one of each of them flapped into the air and seized us around our waists with their massive talons. They lifted us up with surprising ease, beating their powerful wings hard enough to fly us up to where the Normandy was waiting. However, only the snow white male climbed into the Normandy with us as the other two hung back.

“Come with us, you can save yourselves!” I screamed over the shrieking wind. 

“I cannot leave my clan in their time of peril, nor will Tynan! Bastian is a native of the Islet you found him on, his home yet remains. We will stay with our people as our islet perishes. You must go!” the Chief replied as the Normandy began to ascent. 

I reached out a hand but it was no use, the leaves of the trees had already burst into flame, creating a brilliant blanket of fire across the entire asteroid. I slammed a fist against the button on the walls and let the bay doors close, though I swear I heard the screaming of the furious Matriarch before they finally snapped shut.

 

“Shepard, what’s going on?!”

“The whole damn asteroid is going up in flames!”

Footsteps pounded against metal as Kaidan and Jack jogged down the gangway at us. When the latter caught sight of the snow white Valkyrie following behind our group, she immediately began to bristle and glow with biotic energy. 

“And what the hell is HE doing here?” she snarled, but I held up a hand to silence her.

“Listen, I just watched an entire group of people get wiped out for trying to help us, and I am really not in the mood for some petty bullshit, okay?” I snapped, brushing by her brusquely. However, I stopped as I reached the elevator doors and turned around. “And they’re called Islets.”

With that I turned to face the walls and let the elevator doors shut behind me, burying my fingers in my hair to keep my cool. I decided to go check in on Akuza and Doctor Chakwas. Hopefully it would be a welcome distraction from briefing the rest of my crew. When I rounded the corner to the med bay and stepped in the automatic doors I was surprised to see the good Doctor in a debate with James, who I was even more surprised to see hadn’t immediately run back to his quarters to fix his hair. They didn’t even notice me when I walked in.

“It’ll only be a second doc, I just wanna thank her!”

“For the last time Lieutenant she is sedated and probably wouldn’t remember what you said anyway! You are more than welcome to come back when she is conscious and thank her then.”

“Something the matter you two?” I asked curiously. Doctor Chakwas snorted.

“No Commander, Lieutenant Vega was just _leaving_ to take a shower, since his hair smells like haggis.”  
“You are a very rude lady,” he huffed, but tried to discreetly smell the hand that had just been running through his limp fauxhawk.

Vega frowned at me and saluted, then positively pouted at Chakwas before talking off and muttering “haggis. What even _is_ that?” under his breath. To my relief the doctor didn’t seem bothered by it, instead chuckling as she watched him go.

“I assume you’re here to check on the patient as well?” she asked, slipping on some gloves and flicking the end of a syringe. “Brandy’s in the white cabinet.”

“If that’s not too much bother. I just needed some company that wasn’t going to crawl up my ass about the mission,” I sighed, glad she could read me without me having to say a word.

I poured myself a glass and held another out to her, but she responded by staring at me as if I had two heads.

“Surely you don’t expect me to drink before major surgery?” she clucked. I mentally facepalmed.

“Oh, sorry Karin. I’m not all here right now.”

“Yes, the Lieutenant mentioned that the mission was quite overwhelming.”

I exhaled heavily and rolled my eyes, following her into the next room and sinking into a chair a safe distance away from the operating table. Akuza was laying peacefully on her back with her broken wing stretched out onto an office desk that had been turned into a makeshift table extension. 

“It’s just... I wonder what everyone’s gonna think when it’s all over,” I sighed, sipping my brandy and trying to gather my thoughts.

“Oh? You’ve never been one to dwell on the opinions of others, Shepard. What is it you always say, ‘a lion never loses sleep over the opinions of sheep?’” she replied, carefully removing the feathers around the top edge of the wing where the break was.

“It’s not that exactly. We’ve just caused so much misery trying to win this war. There have been so many casualties, entire colonies and groups of people wiped out as a means to an end. When will it all be worth it?”

“Ah yes, collateral damage gets to you after awhile I would imagine,” she said, never taking her eyes off her deft hands. “Think of it this way Commander: Sadness is an essential part of almost everything in the universe. There is always a shadow cast by light. The wolf is so in love with the moon that each month it howls for a love it will never touch, but without the moon we wouldn’t have the tide. The trees become so depressed at the end of the summer that they abandon all their leaves, but without winter new life would never grow. Sadness is present in all great things. That is the balance of life. There will be great happiness when the Reapers are defeated, but lingering melancholy for the sacrifices that were made. That’s why they’re called sacrifices, after all. Because we give something up for something better.”

The brandy suddenly tasted a lot less bitter.


	5. Eleutheromania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a series of impossible tasks, Shepard introduces herself to Bastian during a fruitless and awkward encounter, then tackles the tough job of meeting with the primarch, dalatrass and Krogan clan leader. While Shepard heads off to Sur'Kesh, Akuza finally wakes up and discovers something unsettling about her past while on a tour of the Normandy with James.

  
Chapter Five: Eleutheromania  
POV SHEPARD

Eleutheromania: an intense and irresistible desire for freedom __

_I was the animal,  
You held the reins as I pulled.  
Living on hope,  
Keeping my eyes closed._   


Briefing Admiral Hackett about the discovery of Oronothos was tricky business. There were many questions about the Valkyrie and the synthetic control- especially the Matriarch- that I simply couldn’t answer for him yet. Thankfully he understood the necessity for secrecy about the whole ordeal, but was just as confused as I was about what to do. It was obvious that the Valkyrie didn’t have manpower, nor did they have control of the technology that would help us win the way. Inviting them to the conference between the three representatives would not only be pointless, but it might but the Valkyrie in even more danger from the Matriarch. I explained to him that we’d taken aboard two of their clan members to assist with the campaign against the Reapers, and to my great relief he insisted that whatever I chose to do would obviously be the best course of action. However, he did express an intense interest in our findings from the book Ragos had allowed EDI to scan and asked us to keep him up to speed on it and Akuza’s recovery, as well as how well the two Valkyrie seemed to assimilate into the crew.

I hadn’t gotten a chance to speak to the one called Bastian yet, so after I disconnected from Admiral Hackett I made my way to the peak observatory, which was a loft-sized, unused storage addition to the Normandy that had been added in the previous few months. Disinclined to socialize with the rest of the crew (especially Jack after their run in on Oronothos), Bastian had furnished himself makeshift quarters and nicked books from here and there around the ship to read. I knocked before I entered, leaning past one of the eaves to see him curled up in the window with one of Liara’s awful romance novels, wings wrapped around his body like a blanket of powder snow. Valkyrie appeared to wear as little clothing as possible on their top half, which was probably due to the fact that wearing shirts with wings was uncomfortable. He was very handsome for an alien, upper body muscular, toned and a smooth peach color that contrasted with Akuza’s darker caramel skin. He seemed to be an oddity among his people, who all had very colorful feathers and legs, for there was not a single splash of pigment on him save for his pale blond hair. 

“Are those any good?” I asked of the novel he was holding, which was called “Acapulco Angel.” I approached him as I had originally approached Jack: cautiously.

“Terrible,” he replied, angled features making his frown look positively dangerous. 

“Why are you still reading it?”

“Because if Annabelle tells her father the baby belongs to Juan-Carlos she’ll lose the family fortune and the business will crumble without an heir, but if she tells him it belongs to Samuel she’ll be miserable for the rest of her life.”

“So what do you think she should do?” I pressed curiously.

“Say it’s Samuel’s obviously. Love is fleeting and she would destroy her entire family over an unrequited love that was ridiculous to begin with,” he replied, nostrils flaring as he huffed frustratedly. “Honestly, foolish girls and their notions of love conquering all.”

“That’s a little harsh. You don’t believe in love?”

“The Valkyrie to believe in science, not emotion. I don’t understand how humans get anything done being so... feely,” he explained, using one of his loose feathers as a bookmark and setting the novel down. He swung his legs over the edge of the window and stared down at me. “This is one of the reasons why Valkyrie choose our partners very carefully, as we mate for life, and the ritual always bears a child. But I digress. What is it I can help you with, Commander?”

“I just came to see if you were settling in, that’s all. We didn’t really get much of an introduction yesterday.”

“And now you have done it. Is there something else I can do for you?”

“I guess not,” I said after thinking about it for a moment. Welp. “I should go.”

“Goodbye, Commander.”

Thinking that I hadn’t really accomplished much of anything as far as getting to know Bastian was concerned, I made my way out of the observatory feeling strangely like a child that had been ushered out of a room she wasn’t supposed to be in. However, there certainly wasn’t a lack of responsibilities aboard the Normandy that required my attention, so I made my way to the shuttle doors to greet an old friend that would be arriving shortly. In the time it took for EDI to compile a physical copy of the data she’d acquired from Chief Ragos’ book, I managed to finally group the salarian, turian and krogan representatives together for a discussion of current events. To be honest I was really starting to miss all the shooting and exploding and mindless gunplay. Politics had never been my strong suit, nor did I particularly enjoy participating in them, but I couldn’t pretend that I wasn’t a little bit happy to see Urnot Wrex again as he climbed aboard the Normandy and clasped my forearm.

“Shepard!” he growled pleasantly, clapping me on the back. I stumbled forward a step or two at the force of the blow. “You’re looking fleshy as always!”

“As fleshy as you are ugly, Wrex,” I chuckled back. “You ready to get down to business?”

“Are krogans ever ready to be in the same room as a salarian when dinner isn’t involved?” he grunted, looking less than happy about it. “All the same, I’ll try to be civil for your sake.”

“I appreciate it, Wrex,” I said, but upon entering the conference room realized that being civil might be easier said than done.

“The Krogan is in no position to make demands!” the salarian dalatrass said to Victus as we marched in the door. Immediately Wrex began to scowl.

“The “krogan” has a name: Urnot Wrex. And I’m not just some junkyard varren you release whenever you’re in trouble!” he interjected as the two figures in the room turned around to address us. “I’ve got my own problems. Reaper scouts have arrived on Tuchanka, so why should I care if a few turians go extinct.”

It was times like these that made it hard for me to keep my personal affairs out of things as I opened my mouth to pointedly remind Wrex that one of those “few turians” could be my boyfriend. Thankfully my brain caught up with my tongue quickly enough to shut my mouth, and Primarch Victus stepped in instead.

“Trying to draw out negotiations will get you nowhere Wrex. We don’t have time for it. Tell us what you want.”

“I’ll tell you what I need,” Wrex started gruffly, leaning forward and placing both hands on the table as he looked around severely. “A cure for the genophage.”

“Absolutely not!” the dalatrass exclaimed with outrage. “A cure is nonnegotiable. The salarians uplifted the Krogan. We know them best-“

“You mean you used us to fight a war you couldn’t win!” Wrex huffed. I sat down and laced my fingers in my hair, massaging my scalp. It wasn’t the salarians, or the asari, or even turians that stopped the rachni! It was krogan blood that turned the tide!”

“And after that you ceased to be useful! The genophage was the only way to keep your “urges” in check!” 

“You can’t just talk about an entire race like they’re commodities, dalatrass,” I interjected, a little bit frustrated with her tone. “Things are to be used and people to be loved, not the other way around. You’d do well to remember that during this conference. It wasn’t your place to essentially castrate an entire race, despite what you think of their ‘urges.’”

“Dalatrass, Shepard is right. And whether you like it or not, so is Wrex,” Primarch Victus agreed. I suddenly felt a small weight lift off my shoulders. “Insulting him won’t change that.”

“I won’t apologize for speaking the truth! We uplifted the krogan to do one thing: wage war. It’s all they know because it’s all we wanted them to know,” the dalatrass insisted. Her will was strong- and annoying.

“Maybe you should have thought that through then. For a race that’s so intelligent, it should be no surprise that the krogan revolted,” I countered. “The krogan have paid for their mistakes. The genophage has gone on long enough.”

“That is precisely my point Commander, although no salarian enjoys admitting it. We made a rash decision,” the dalatrass said, a little bit more agreeably. “We turned to the krogan in desperation. It’s the same mistake you’re about to make.”

“One thousand, four hundred and seventy six years, if you’re keeping track,” Wrex cut in pointedly, though he was clearly directing it more at the dalatrass than me. “You remember Maelon, Shepard?”

“Of course. His methods were barbaric and inhumane. We had to shut him down.”

“I will agree with you there. However, some female survived his experiments. So the dalatrass here sent in a whole team to clean up the mess and take them prisoner!” he exclaimed, barely containing his temper. “They were immune to the genophage and I want them back!”

“Where did you get this? It-it could be a fabrication!” the dalatrass immediately stammered. Something didn’t smell right here and Primarch Victus seemed to agree.

“You’re not serious, are you?” 

“How long do you think you’ll last against the Reapers alone, dalatrass? Because if you don’t help, that’s how it’ll end up,” I said testily, starting to lose my patience just the same as everyone else in the room.

“And I’ll be the last friendly turian you ever see.”

“So what’s it gonna be?”

The dalatrass stood there for several long seconds, rubbing her tembles with two long fingers as she stared at the ground with eyes shut. I could practically smell the smoke pouring from the wheels turning in her head, fighting against everything she believed in. At any other time I might have been sympathetic to her internal struggle, but time was a luxury we were rapidly running out of and the dalatrass had more than tested my good will enough for one day. When she spoke her voice was laced with frustration and defeat.

“The females are being kept at one of our STG bases on Sur’Kesh,” she said, and I immediately made to head for the bridge. “But I warn you commander, the consequences of this-“

!!! **RENEGADE**!!!

“Will be nothing compared to what happens if the Reapers win,” I growled, whipping around in the doorway and lancing her with a glare. 

With that I took off toward the elevator with Wrex hot on my heels, hearing no more argument about the decision. It was either now or never, and Wrex was more than happy to get the mission underway.

**POV AKUZA**

A dull but powerful ache in my wing woke me up, though the stiffness that followed was almost as uncomfortable. Fluorescent lights shone into my eyes as I rubbed the sleep out of them, struggling to sit up. I felt sluggish and drowsy, and it took me a moment to realize that there was a form sitting across the room from me. The chair swiveled around the the woman slowly came into focus. Doctor Chakwas checked the time and jotted something down on the computer before standing up and making her way over.

“It’s good to see you awake. You’ve been out for a few days now,” she explained, placing a palm against my forehead. 

“A-A few days?” I asked incredulously. “But Valkyrie are impossibly fast healers!”

“Yes, it seems there’s a malignant virus in your bloodstream that serves to heal anything it comes into contact with, at the cost of attacking any external medicine I gave you to assist the healing process. Your immune system reacted so violently to the application of antibiotics that I sedated you to slow the process long enough for me to flush them.”

“I’m not going to pretend like I know what that means.”

“Well, on a hunch I asked Shepard to bring me an ill pyjack when we touched down on Tuchanka. I made a syrum from the virus in your blood and was fascinated to find that the subject shook off his flu almost immediately!” she explained, sounding awfully excited. When I didn’t ask any further questions she looked a bit confused. “You don’t seem surprised.”

“All of the Valkyrie are infected with the same virus. It comes from the Matriarch, our blessing and our curse,” I said with disinterest, trying to stretch my wing a little. It hurt, so I stopped. “Our blood can cure most minor injuries and illnesses. Obviously not things like broken bones though.”

“Your kind becomes more miraculous every day, Akuza, I must say,” Doctor Chakwas said breathlessly.

“If you could do me a favor and not mention that to anyone though,” I asked assuming there was nothing she could give me for pain. “I don’t exactly know how well anyone would take that knowledge. Might make my life a living hell.”

“Understood. I will only tell Shepard. Although I must ask that you entertain some of my curiosities every now and again,” she said with a smile. I shrugged and nodded. “Now, you probably want to stretch your legs. EDI was here a day or so ago asking about an anatomy scan, but I told her she’d have to ask for your consent when you woke up. Apparently your counterpart gave her quite a blow to the head when she attempted to scan him without his permission in the mess hall one morning.”

She chuckled as if the idea were particularly amusing to her and I couldn’t help but agree. I knew full well how poorly Bastian would react to being “scanned” by an AI before he’d shaken off his sleep haze. 

“Did she get her data?”

“Apparently she did, didn’t seem at all bothered by her head nearly being knocked crooked!” Chakwas laughed, shaking her head. “Alright, off with you. Take a look around the ship if it suits you, we’re on Sur’Kesh.”

“What’s Sur’Kesh?” I asked, since she had spoken as if I should know the name.

“Oh I’m sorry, I forget that you might not have had the privilege of extensive space travel,” she said apologetically. “Sur’Kesh is the salarian homeworld.”

“The froggy lookin’ ones with the little horns?”

“Yes, those ones. The Commander, Garrus and Liara are offboard, but the rest of the crew is about if you feel like talking. I’m sure they have plenty of questions for you,” she chortled. “Oh, and Akuza! Do go find Liutenant Vega. He was quite insistent that I send you to him when you were well enough to be out and about.”

Not knowing how I felt about talking to a bunch of aliens on my first conscious day off of Oronothos, or who exactly Liuetenant Vega was, I thanked her for her help and let her point me in the direction of the bridge, where EDI was apparently stationed. She sat alongside a human male I hadn’t met before, probably because he had been flying the ship as he was doing now, and seemed to be making some kind of composite book.

“What’s that?” I asked before I could stop myself. 

“This is a physical copy of the information I acquired from Chief Ragos upon our visit to Oronothos. It has taken me quite some time to decrypt it all, as the Matriarch went out of her way to protect the information, but I believe I am almost done.”

“Yeah, and you don’t want to know how much whining I’ve had to listen to because she couldn’t do it in the blink of an eye,” the pilot said with a heavy roll of his eyes.

“I do not ‘whine,’ Jeff. I was merely expressing my displeasure with my underestimation of the advanced decryption,” EDI replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I was suddenly very interested in that book. “However, that is not what I called you here for. It has come to my attention that the socially acceptable way to acquire data on an individual is to first ask their permission. As such, I would like to scan you to gather data on your biology, genetic makeup and anatomy, as well as other pieces of information on a female member of your species.”

“As long as I get to read that book when you’re done making it,” I said easily, unable to tear my eyes away from the glowing hologram. 

“I don’t believe that Commander Shepard will be opposed to letting you read a book that once belonged to the Valkyrie. I will forward a copy to your private terminal once I have clearance from her.”

“Uh, I don’t think I have one of those yet.”

“Your quarters are on the fourth deck with the aggressive one known as Bastian,” EDI told me, pulling up a map of the ship and showing me the way. 

Judging by her tone of voice she wasn’t too fond of him, but I imagined he was handling the adjustment rather poorly. Bastian and I had been raised on the same Islet, and though he was several years older than me we worked together on more than a few occasions. We were both scouts, but he had his galactic certification which allowed him to travel into space for reconnaissance missions. Bastian knew much more than me about the workings of the galaxy- he probably even knew about Sur’Kesh- but he had become terribly bitter about it. It was clear he didn’t like what he learned. I had been considering joining in the last few years to break the monotony of my life. Ironic when you considered I was standing aboard the bridge of a space ship docked on a planet I’d never heard of before just days following this little insight.

EDI motioned for me to stand facing her with my arms and wings out as far as I could manage, and assured me I wouldn’t feel a thing. A beam emanated from a small screen positioned in front of her eyes, rolling from my toes to the tip of my dorsal feathers over and over as she made idle conversation concerning my bone structure, feather lustre and, predictably, the virus in my bloodstream. Thankfully she didn’t pry about it, instead making a mental note to go speak to Doctor Chakwas about her findings. I wondered if Chakwas would keep her word.

Perhaps it was the fact that the only other being I’d ever interacted with aside from my own kind was was synthetic (though I’d thought my entire life that the Matriarch was actually a sentient tree. Suddenly I felt awfully silly.), but EDI was much easier to talk to than I anticipated. Whenever I felt as if Jeff- or “Joker” as he preferred to be called- was listening in too actively I would clam up a little, but our conversation flowed freely otherwise. I wasted a decent amount of time sitting there talking, though it was mostly me asking EDI all sorts of questions about different planets and races and the krogan genophage and how my bone structure was a cross between turian and human and the climate on Eden Prime and thresher maws and salarian politics and asari justicars and what were biotics and

“James, you bring me good news?” Joker suddenly said as the cockpit doors opened and the sound of footsteps spilled through.

“Not this time, buddy. Came lookin’ for Legs.”

I turned around to see a familiar face belonging to a muscular human body that was sauntering to a stop. It was the male I’d met first on Oronothos, the one who’d stumbled out of the tree. I could barely see a part of a stitched wound on his arm from where I’d initially sunk my talons into him poking out from under his shirtsleeve. Despite this fact he seemed genuinely pleased to see me, looking my bandaged wing up and down.

“Looks like the doctor did a pretty good job piecing you back together. She said you might be up here getting violated by EDI,” he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at the AI. I didn’t really know what that facial expression meant so I stared blankly back at him. 

“I have done _no such thing_ ,” EDI said testily. “I asked permission!”

When I still didn’t respond the man stuck his hand out. I looked at it and blinked. He looked at me and blinked.

“Do they not shake where you come from?” he asked. 

“What is it with you people not recognizing a serious culture differential here?” Joker asked in disbelief. “New species. No contact with outside world. Totally different customs.”

“Oh, yeah. Uh, it’s a greeting. You grab someone’s hand and shake it. Shaking hands.”

So I grabbed his hand in mine and waggled it from side to side a few times, eyes wide and wondering why Joker looked as if he were on the verge of tears. He was also making this weird choking sound and his mouth seemed to be fighting a smile. 

“Well, I guess that’s close enough. Lieutenant James Vega. Don’t think we got properly acquainted the first time.”

“Oh! You!” I exclaimed, suddenly realizing who the doctor had been talking about. “Chakwas said you needed to see me.”

“Yeah actually. You had a chance to look around the ship yet?”

I shook my head and he offered to give me a tour, which I accepted. Feeling a little uneasy about my first extended interaction with an actual alien though knowing I couldn’t put it off for much longer, I said goodbye to EDI and absently waved to Joker before following him down the bridge.

“I don’t usually go out of my way like this, but I figure I owe you a favor, and I really hate being in debt,” he explained with a shrug. I believed him. The mere mention of the word “debt” seemed to make him squirm just a little bit.

“What makes you think I want you to repay me at all?” I asked flatly, knitting my eyebrows together at him. 

“I don’t think you want me to. I’m just going to do it anyway,” he said simply. A “ha!” escaped before I could stop myself and he smiled a crooked smile at me. “I just noticed you’re about as tall as I am. Explains why that Bastian buy is about a head taller than me. Must be those long legs.”

When I looked over at him his eyes ran down and up my lower half shamelessly. My eyes went wide and I made a face of disbelief at him, but he responded by laughing good-naturedly.

“Don’t take it personal, Legs. They’re nice! I ain’t trying to be creepy!”

I rolled my eyes at him heavily and huffed along beside him for a few minutes as he showed me the “mess hall” where everyone ate, where the elevator and restrooms were, crew quarters and eventually a lounge at the end of the T shaped hallway.

“Hey James, what’s up?” a voice asked, making me linger back behind the door for a moment.

“Not much, hanging in there. Giving Legs here a tour of the... Legs?”

“Legs?” The voice asked as Vega poked his head around the doorway.

“Hey, what gives? You’re missing one of the best rooms in the house!”

I didn’t reply, instead pursing my lips and flicking my eyes toward whoever was sitting in the room. James looked from me to him and a lightbulb came on above his meticulously styled hair.

“Ohhh right, culture shock. It’s just Kaidan, you don’t have to talk to him. Besides, we’re here for the bar!”

“Vega, who the hell are you talking to?”

He gently tugged on my arm to lead me into the room where a dark haired human male was sitting on a couch. Kaidan, which I guessed was his name, seemed as interested in me as I was wary of him. He stared curiously, which made me slightly uncomfortable, but I had gotten at least 20 such stares in our short jaunt around the deck. I supposed it was something I was just going to have to suck up and get used to.

“Wow, colorful!” was the first thing he said. “Are you all like that or are most of them plain like your friend upstairs?”

“She’s not big on conversation, Major,” James told him, walking over to a long glowing table with a series of glass bottles and vials on display behind it. I was grateful for his understanding. “But from what I could tell most of em are colorful. Shakespeare up there was the only boring one I saw. Makes sense.”

“Shakespeare?” I asked as he began mixing several liquids together in a large glass. The resulting mixture was a vivid green.

“Yeah, always has his nose in a book, tall, brooding,” he replied. “So I call him Shakespeare.”

“But you call her ‘Legs?’ Real nice,” Kaidan snorted with a sideways smile, turning to me. “That doesn’t bother you?”

I remained silent, looking at him out of the corner of my eye awkwardly. Thankfully Vega didn’t skip a beat.

“Must not since I’m the only organic she talks to aside from the doctor. Besides, have you seen them? They’re a mile long.”

He finished shaking up his beverage and poured it out into three glasses, bringing one to Kaidan and pushing the other one toward me. I squinted at it suspiciously, then smelled it as the other two drained theirs and made unpleasant faces. Apparently it tasted as bad as it smelled.

“I promise it’s not poison, Legs! I’m more of a ‘blow it up’ kind of assassin anyway. Hakuna matata!”

“Hakuna matata?” I repeated before tipping the drink back.

The taste was more awful than I had anticipated and I immediately spluttered, forcing it down. Kaidan and James laughed, which made my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Humans were jerks.

“You ever tried this stuff?” James asked Kaidan, finally putting something I recognized on the bartop. “Saw the Commander try some once on Omega. Garrus and I had to pick her up off the bathroom floor about ten minutes later!”

“Ryncol!” I said before Kaidan could answer.

It had been ages since I’d had some and with all the chaos I definitely could have used a buzz. I snatched it off the table and poured some into my empty cup.

“Uhhhh, I don’t know if you should-“ Kaidan started, but I’d already knocked it back and swallowed, the burning fuzziness warming the back of my throat.

“After the second one all the nerves in your throat are dead!” I chirped happily, pouring another shot. Because of our immune system, we’d found that ryncol was the only alcohol strong enough to have any effect.

“............What did I just watch?” Kaidan said very slowly, blinking in confuseion as Vega stared.

“Must be their anatomy. Built like turians, look like humans, drink like krogan!” James laughed heartily. “Looks like you’ll fit in just fine.”

I suddenly felt a little warm around the ears, though I didn’t know whether it was the second shot of ryncol or his words. Kaidan said something about having to go check in on the mission briefing and excused himself after washing his cup, leaving James and I alone with our drinks of choice. 

“So, hell of a couple days for you, huh?” he said, sinking onto the couch Kaidan had just vacated as I perched on a barstool. “Do I get to be curious or are you gonna keep your secrets for all eternity?”

“I guess that depends on what you wanna know,” I replied earnestly.

“Well, you’re a totally new race of alien to us. Tell me whatever!”

“Um, okay. I guess I’ll just start from the beginning...”

Little did i know, the story of the Valkyrie was also beginning elsewhere as EDI completed the transcription of Ragos’ lexicon.

“I was born in Clan Poison Marsh, the Islet you crash landed on, and raised by the broodmothers like all the other eaglets.”

“What about your parents?” James asked.

“They died when I was barely out of the nest.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t remember them anyway.”

 

_EDI suddenly frowned and Joker looked sideways at her with confusion._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“It says that to prevent emotion attachments to anyone except the Matriarch, Valkyrie are raised by rotating broodmothers from birth.”_

_“That’s a little sad, but it explains the antisocial thing. What happens then?”_

_“The eaglets, as the live-born young are called, are taken to the Matriarch as soon as they’re old enough to be issued a fate.”_

 

“Like, the big tree tells you what to do for the rest of your life?” James repeated, looking dissatisfied.

“Basically. Whether you’ll be a hunter or a scout or a shaman, the path you take in life is decided by the Matriarch,” I explained, sipping my drink idly. “Bastian and I were both scouts, but he got space travel certified and I didn’t.”

“What’s she like?”

“Massive. The biggest thing I’ve ever seen,” I said breathlessly, remembering just how shocked I’d been as a child the first time I met her. “Just as soon as you can spread your wings the broodmothers have you fly up to an opening in her trunk and go inside, and everything is glowing and her voice gets into your brain and tells you things.”

 

_”Creepy,” Joker said with a shudder. “What exactly IS the Matriarch?”_

_“According to the Lexicon she is a true synthetic-organic. She is every tree on Oronothos, though her true manifestation is a towering tree on an unknown Islet. Valkyrie may only warp there when summoned.”_

_“How does that whole warping thing work anyway?”_

_“Just as the Matriarch is one with the trees, all the trees are one with each other. They may appear different but they are all variants of an identical program. It is how they are also able to communicate through them.”_

 

“So you just step into one and pop out whatever other one you want?” James asked, looking incredibly overwhelmed. 

“Well, it’s all about what you think. You go inside and think “I’m at north Fire Mountain Islet, by the gorge, and that’s where you come out. I told you, it all gets into your head.”

I found it incredibly strange that I had been okay with this for all these years. I guess when it was the only thing I’d ever known, everything seemed normal. But after my talk with Chief Ragnos a few weeks prior and escaping Oronothos and seeing the Matriarch for what she truly was, I felt betrayed, dirty, sick to my stomach. Most of all, I felt stupid. We’d all been living as a science experiment. Most of my people still were, and they were paying the price for it.

“You alright Legs?” James asked as I gripped my glass tightly. 

“Yeah, just a little fresh still I guess.”

“Pissed off at the big stupid tree?” he said with half a grin.

“You could say that.”

 

_”In a fashion similar to the Collectors, the Matriarch has bred each generation for the sole purpose of perfecting the virus in their bloodstream, though what the end goal is I cannot distinguish at this time,” EDI explained as she double checked the physical data for errors._

_“So this super AI uses the Valkyrie as guinea pigs and keeps them cut off from the rest of the galaxy so nobody can step in or take the tech? This is why people are creeped out by advanced synthetics,” Joker muttered._

_“Don’t be ridiculous Jeff. The Normandy crew has substantial free will and my experiments are mostly unobtrusive.”_

_Joker slowly swiveled around in his chair and stared at EDI with an open mouth for several seconds, struggling to form words._

_“That was a joke,” she replied, and he puffed his cheeks with frustration._

_“God EDI, I HATE that!”_

 

“What, I was just kidding!” James laughed as I plucked one of my feathers and threw it at him. It stuck fast like a dagger in the wall. “Whooooooooooa! How do you do that?”

“First you have to grow feathers. And we are NOT robots!”

“Do you sleep?” 

“Of course we sleep!”

“Like, in beds? Or do you hang upside down from the trees?” James snorted, failing miserably at holding back his laughter.

“I... don’t know?”

 

_”Interesting...” EDI whispered to herself, though Joker knew she was just itching to tell him._

_“What, you saw a vid about how we match our socks?”_

_“No, although you might want to acquire one,” she shot back, gesturing to his very unmatched socks barely peeking out from under his pant legs. “It is concerning their sleep pattern.”_

_“What about it?” Joker asked, eager to drop the wardrobe conversation._

_“It is nonexistent. According to the Lexicon, the Matriarch releases a pollen via the vine blossoms and puts all of the Valkyrie to sleep whenever she pleases. She then uses woodpecker drones to collect their data, scan their brain waves and run any tests before waking them up upon completion. She even controls the cycle of night and day. There are recorded instances of the Valkyrie going up to three solar days without sleep.”_

_“What?! How is that possible?”_

 

“I don’t know!” I cried, burying my fingers in my hair frantically.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Are you okay?” James asked as my head began to pound.

He was right. I hadn’t remembered ever seeing a bed on Oronothos. I hadn’t remembered ever laying down to rest. Everything was all so terribly blurry suddenly and it made my heart race with fear.

“I-I can’t remember!” I gasped, brain threatening to split at the seams.

Suddenly my vision began to fog and everything slowly slipped out of focus. The more I tried to recall things the harder it became to stay awake. The ground rushed up before I could react and I saw the hazy face of James Vega hovering over me just before losing consciousness.


End file.
